Abandoned
by Jestana
Summary: A chance meeting in a junkyard leads to something five years later that changes the lives of many people. AU of the Potterverse COMPLETED 10-11-04
1. Prologue Unashamed Felinity

**Prologue - Unashamed Felinity**

_A/N:_ My first attempt at a crossover and I'm not sure how good it is. I revised this so it would work better with subsequent chapters. Thank you for your patience.

Minerva McGonagall could not believe her luck. Her first reconnaissance mission since the Potter and Longbottom boys were born and she was on the run! Three Death Eaters were pursuing her through the small, sleepy village. Wincing at a particularly loud shout behind her, she determined that her best chance of escaping the three oafs was to switch to her Animagus form. Without slowing her stride, she focused on the feline sleeping deep within and flowed smoothly into her feline shape.

Now processing the information being fed to her by her feline senses, she scented railway tracks up ahead. Spotting a pipe under the tracks to drain water, she dashed through it and through the other end, tumbling pell-mell into a Junkyard. Sprawled on her side, she could only stay down, trying desperately to catch her breath.

("Hello, who are you?") Springing to her feet when she heard the voice, she spun and arched her back, ready to attack. ("Whoa, whoa! Settle down. I'm not going to hurt you.")

She stared at the other cat. He was big and white with black patches. Dark blue eyes studied her, puzzled. She sniffed carefully and was immediately puzzled. ("You smell different.")

("So do you,") he replied, black nose twitching. ("Not Jellicle, but not housecat, either.")

("Jellicle?") she asked, perplexed. ("What's that?")

He appeared to concentrate for a moment and flowed into a two-legged feline form with a more expressive face. ("This is a Jellicle.")

("Are you a wizard?") she questioned, her interest piqued.

He laughed. ("No, I'm only a Guardian. We have a Conjurer named Mistoffelees.")

The puzzlement returned. ("We? Who's we?")

("The whole tribe that lives here in the Junkyard,") he explained, waving a human-shaped paw to encompass their surroundings.

She looked around. ("Tribe?")

("Yes,") he confirmed with a nod. ("What about you? Where are you from?")

She thought for a moment. How to explain? ("Well, I'm only feline some of the time.")

He looked puzzled by that. ("What do you mean?")

Without a second thought, she switched to her human form and blinked when the feline in front of her appeared to be a normal housecat. "What happened?"

The cat meowed up at her and, with the usual difficulty she had when communicating with felines while she was human, she was able to make out what he was saying. ("When we're around humans, we automatically turn into housecats.")

"Oh, well, that makes sense," she commented.

("You can still understand me?") He sounded surprised.

She nodded, crouching to talk with him. "Yes. One of the benefits of being an Animagus."

("Animagus? What's that?") he asked, his ears turning to catch the sounds that drifted to him on the night breeze.

"A witch or wizard that can turn into an animal," she explained. "It's a very difficult process. Few can accomplish it."

He appeared to be amused. ("And you're one of them.")

She nodded again. "Yes, I am."

("If I may ask, why did you rush in here?") he inquired, his head cocked to one side.

"May I know your name first?" she asked in return.

He looked abashed. ("My apologies. I am Alonzo, Railway Guardian for the Yard Tribe.")

"Quite a title," she mused, studying the Tom carefully. He was rather large and muscular, so she supposed that was why he'd made a Guardian. "Well, I was being chased by some bad men and the only way I could escape them was to become a cat for awhile."

The white and black head bobbed. ("Say no more. Would you like to stay in the Yard for the night? To make sure your enemies are gone?")

She shook her head. "No, I must be getting back. I need to report to my, well, I suppose you could call him my boss."

("Boss?") he repeated, his hackles rising.

She stared at him. "Yes. I work as a teacher at a boarding school for young witches and wizards and he's the Headmaster of the school."

("Oh.") The Tom relaxed.

Minerva gazed at him shrewdly. "Obviously the word 'boss' has negative connotations for you."

("Huh?") Alonzo stared at her, obviously puzzled.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at this. "Something about the word 'boss' doesn't sit well with you."

("You're very obvservant,") Alonzo remarked, sidestepping her unspoken question as to why. ("If you still wish to go, may I know your name before you go?")

She smiled and eased back into her feline shape. ("You may call me Tabby.")

("Tabby it is,") he agreed with a smile as he switched to his two-legged form. ("Will you be leaving now?")

She nodded. ("Yes, I can't afford to be gone any longer.")

("Well, if ever you find yourself in need of a quick getaway and you're in the neighborhood, don't hesitate to come here.") He smiled down at her.

("I won't. If ever you see me and there's something I can do for you, don't hesitate to come to me.")

He nodded. ("I won't.")

("Good.") She scampered back through the pipe and, after checking to make sure no one was around, returned to her human form and Apparated to her summer home.

"My dear, I wondered when you would be returning," her boss greeted her upon her return.

She smiled in response as he kissed her cheek. "Albus, you should know by now that I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, I am quite aware of this." He chuckled as they sat down before the fire. It gave no heat, but still lit the room. "Now, tell me what happened tonight."

Sobering, she recounted her adventure, including her encounter with Alonzo. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of the cats our students bring with them are Jellicles as well."

"Neither would I, my dear," Albus replied with a chuckle. "Neither would I. Now, what do you say to a game of chess?"


	2. 1 Lost and Found

**1. Lost and Found**

_A/N:_ A reviewer wanted me to write more of **Unashamed Felinity**, but I couldn't think of anything to go with it. I finally came up with this. Unfortunately, **Unashamed Felinity** didn't quite match up, so I had to make some changes to it. My conception of Jellicle Cats is greatly influenced by a good friend of mine, Rumblepurr.

Minerva McGonagall always enjoyed Christmas shopping with her sister, Arabella Figg. Particularly since they usually shopped the Muggle way. Today, Minerva was wearing an emerald green skirt, white blouse layered over a black turtleneck and sensible black boots. The one annoyance with the whole affair was the fact that there were no pockets large enough for Minerva to put her wand. She carried an emerald green drawstring bag that was larger on the inside than on the outside. She _was_ able to cast lightening charms on their bags. Arabella, for her part, wore a black dress with poinsettias printed on it and a red sweater over it. Between the two sisters, the day went by quickly and they relaxed over a cup of tea in Arabella's sitting room with several cats lounging nearby. "Bella, something's been bothering you all day. What is it?"

"I never could keep things from you, could I, Min?" Arabella asked with a wry chuckle.

Minerva smiled softly at her sister. "No, you couldn't, now tell me."

"I'm worried about the boy, Min," Arabella answered, any trace of a smile gone. "I haven't seen him for two days. I'm beginning to wonder if the Dursleys have done something to him."

The plump tortoiseshell tabby cat lounging near Minerva suddenly sat bolt upright. It didn't go unnoticed by Minerva, who asked quietly. "Do you know something, Jenny?"

("A Human kitten was abandoned in the Junkyard two days ago,") the cat, named Jennyanydots, replied, her eyes meeting Minerva's. ("Munkus wanted me to let you know when you came to visit.")

Minerva's eyes widened at this information. Munkus--or rather Munkustrap--was the leader of the Tribe of Jellicle cats that lived in the junkyard Minerva had run into when she was being chased by Death Eaters five years earlier. At the time, he'd been the Sentinel, but the previous leader had passed away and named Munkustrap as his successor. "You said 'abandoned'. This 'kitten' didn't wander in?"

("No, he didn't. I wasn't there, but Alonzo said a car drove up and the kitten was dragged into the Yard by a Human Tom and told to 'stay here and rot'.") Jennnyanydots' tail lashed in agitation.

Minerva's own eyes flashed at this news and she set her tea on the table beside her seat. "Excuse me, Bella, I have something to take care of."

"Bring whoever it is straight back here, Min," Arabella replied, having understood every word Jennyanydots had said.

Minerva nodded, standing up. "I fully intend to, Bella."

With those words, she left Arabella's home on Wisteria Walk, grabbing her coat on her way out the door. The trip to the Junkyard wasn't long and she entered it by the open gate. The dog in the doghouse barked a greeting, but made no move to confront Minerva. Nodding to the dog, Minerva made her way into the junkyard, wondering where to look. It wasn't long before a white Tom with black patches appeared. ("Tabby.")

"Hello, Alonzo." Minerva smiled and stroked the Tom's head. "Jenny tells me a Human kitten was abandoned here?"

Alonzo's head bobbed. ("Yes. This way.")

"Jenny said he was abandoned two days ago." Alonzo's tail flicked as he led Minerva to a large clearing in the middle of the junkyard.

Sitting on a lorry tire was a handsome silver tabby Tom with emerald green eyes flanked by a gold tabby Queen and a rust-colored Queen. ("Tabby, thank you for coming.")

"Where is this kitten, Leader?" Minerva asked after bobbing a curtsey to the silver tabby.

He gestured to the ancient half-buried car on his left. ("In there. Our Healers have done what they can for him, but it isn't much.")

"Thank you for getting word to me." Minerva's smile was brittle as she approached the car. Peering through a dirty window, she spotted the small boy curled up on the backseat, like a cat. He was clad in little more than rags, the visible skin grimy with dirt. There was something about the boy's matted, tousled hair that was familiar to her. Frowning, she turned to Munkustrap. "Have you been able to detect magic in him?"

A tuxedo Tom sitting beside a white Queen answered her question. ("Yes, he's very powerful, even for a Human.")

Minerva closed her eyes, her chest tightening with anguish. "What about the man who brought him here? What did he look like?"

("He was big,") Alonzo supplied after a moment's thought, ("and he had a mustache.")

Nodding, Minerva swallowed hard. _Oh, no._ She peeked in at the boy again, just as he opened fever-glazed eyes. Bright green eyes stared at her. She opened the car door and he backed away from her, obviously terrified. He made whimpering sounds when he fetched up against the other door. "Shh, laddie, shh. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." He cringed when she extended her hand toward him, but stayed still as she brushed his hair back from his forehead. Above his right eye, not quite hidden by the dirt, was a scar shaped like a lighting bolt. "Oh, Harry-lad, I'm so sorry."

The boy yelped in surprise when Minerva seized him and pulled him to her. "Why sorry?"

"You _can_ talk," Minerva exclaimed, looking down at him.

He nodded, gazing up at her curiously. His voice was hoarse from disuse and dehydration. "No one wants me to, though."

"I do," she told him quietly.

He looked puzzled. "Why?"

"I want you to come with me to Mrs. Figg's house so we can talk." She eased back out of the car and Harry reluctantly slid from it, shivering in the cold air.

Without a word, Minerva shrugged off her jack and gave it to Harry. He stared at it as if it was a foreign object. Her heart twisting inside her, Minerva draped it over his thin shoulders. "Thank you, er, what's your name?"

"Minerva McGonagall," she replied, nodding to the Jellicles as she guided Harry out of the junkyard.

The boy seemed to consider the name, slipping his arms into the sleeves of Minerva's coat. "What do I call you, though?"

"Miss McGonagall will be fine," Minerva told him as they made their way up the front walk.

The door opened before they reached him. "Harry!"

"Hullo, Mrs. Figg," Harry replied, ducking his head.

He yelped in surprise again when Arabella seized him in a tight hug, dragging him inside. "Oh, I'm so glad she found you."

"Bella, I need to contact Albus." Minerva gave her sister a meaningful look, having followed Harry inside and closed the door behind her. "Poppy as well."

Arabella nodded. "Go ahead. You know where everything is."

"Thank you, Bella." Minerva patted Harry's shoulder while Arabella took the boy into the kitchen.

A question floated back to Minerva before she started up the stairs. "Do we have to look at pictures of your cats again?"

Minerva's smile faded as she climbed the stairs. Albus was not going to be very happy with her.

* * *

When Minerva came back downstairs, Albus was with her, looking very stern and every inch the powerful wizard he was. "I shall attend to the Dursleys, Minerva, you speak with Harry."

"Yes, Albus." Minerva waited until the door had closed behind him before heading to the kitchen.

"Harry!" Arabella's panicked voice hurried Minerva's steps.

She drew in a sharp breath when she finally reached the kitchen. Harry was in a crumpled heap on the floor with Arabella easing him onto his back. "What happened?"

"He's very sick, Min," Arabella exclaimed as Minerva knelt next to him. "He needs medical attention."

Minerva thought for a moment before realizing the answer had been there all along. "I forgot to contact Poppy."

"You'd be better off just taking him now, Min." Arabella stroked his cheek.

Minerva nodded and carefully scooped the boy into her arms. She was surprised at how light he was, little more than a bag of bones. "Thank you, Bella. Albus has gone to speak with the Dursleys. Please tell him where I've gone when he comes back."

"Of course." Arabella's brittle smile was reminiscent of the one Minerva had worn earlier.

Still holding Harry, Minerva apparated to Hogwarts, unwilling to take him through the Floo Network. Minerva knew she could cover ground more quickly as a cat, but she dared not Transfigure Harry in his condition. She could only take larger strides that usual to move more quickly. By the time she reached the front steps, she was breathing hard. She did not slow her pace as she made her way to the hospital wing, which was thankfully on the fourth floor. Upon reaching the hospital wing, Minerva placed Harry on one of the beds and strode up to Poppy's rooms above the hospital wing, the door of which was closed. Rapping briskly, she called, "Poppy!"

"Just a moment!" Poppy's voice called back. As Minerva waited, she heard the murmur of a male voice, followed by a laugh from Poppy. Finally, the door opened to reveal Poppy with her loose golden tawny hair mussed and the top three buttons of her blouse undone. "Hello, Minerva, what can I do for you?"

Looking past Poppy, Minerva saw Poppy's husband, Alastor Moody, seated on the couch, buttoning his shirt. Heat crept into her cheeks as she realized what she'd interrupted. "I'm sorry for interrupting you two, but you're needed in the hospital wing, Poppy."

"Is it one of the students?" Poppy asked, stepping back so Minerva could enter. Though most students went home for the winter holidays, there were always several that remained at the school.

Minerva watched as Poppy bustled around, making herself presentable. "No, but this is a special case."

"What do you mean, Min?" Alastor asked, having finished buttoning his shirt and now finger-combing his grizzled gray mane of hair.

Minerva smiled faintly at the nickname. It was a long-standing joke, from when she'd been apprenticed to him as an Auror. "Don't call me Min, Al."

"That doesn't answer my question," he countered, despite the smile that appeared at her response.

Minerva sighed. She should have known she couldn't avoid that. "It would be easier if I showed you."

"All right, then." Poppy gestured for Minerva to precede her from the room, but stopped to speak to her husband. "I don't know how long I'll be, cher coeur."

Alastor kissed his wife softly. "I'm not going anywhere, beloved of my heart."

Feeling a pang in her heart at the obvious love between the two, Minerva hurried down to the hospital wing, trusting that Poppy would follow shortly. By the time Minerva had reached the bed where she'd placed Harry, Poppy had followed her to the hospital wing. "Who's this, Minerva? He's too young to be a student."

"I told you he's not a student," Minerva replied quietly, smoothing the hair back from Harry's forehead so Poppy could see his scar.

A sharp intake of breath told Minerva that Poppy had put two and two together to come up with four. "Harry Potter."

"Yes." Minerva nodded in confirmation, blinking back tears. "I fear he is very sick."

"Let's see what I can do for him." Poppy waved her wand to perform a Diagnostic spell.


	3. 2 Rescue

**2. Rescue**

_A/N:_ Many thanks to Ceilita for her assistance with this chapter.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. It had been going fine until he was getting dressed and realized his favorite pair of purple wool socks with shooting stars all over them had a hole in the toe. It was, of course, easily repaired, but it did not bode well for the rest of the day. When he'd gone down to breakfast, he'd been a little put out that Minerva had already left for a day of Christmas shopping with her sister, Arabella. Between Minerva's duties as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor and Arabella's job keeping an eye on Harry as the boy grew up, this was one of the few times the sisters could spend time together. Still, he'd looked forward to at least seeing her at breakfast.

He'd returned to his office after breakfast in hopes of completing paperwork and answering at least some of his correspondence, but he managed to spill an entire bottle of ink across the paperwork and, in trying to clean it up, set fire to the whole pile. Grumbling, he Vanished the ruined forms and ordered new ones before turning to his pile of correspondence. After attempting to write a response to Cornelius Fudge that didn't insult the man in any way four separate times, Albus abandoned that pursuit in favor of brooding in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate. Even that failed to alleviate his bad mood, as it didn't seem as sweet as usual.

Lunch was, without a doubt, the worst. His capricious sleeves, which he normally had no trouble managing, seemed to have a mind of their own. They dragged through every dish imaginable and knocked over glasses, saltcellars, and anything else that could be knocked over. After cleaning up numerous messes and cleaning his sleeves several times, he retreated to his office once more.

Seeking solace in a sherbet lemon, he learned that he had eaten the entirety of his stash already and brooded in front of the fire once more, this time with a cup of tea. He was just contemplating braving the Great Hall for dinner when his fire blazed green and a familiar head appeared. "Minerva! I thought you'd have returned by now?"

"I'm sorry, Albus, but something came up," Minerva replied before quickly filling him in on her afternoon.

He _was_ unhappy with her for taking care of things without consulting him, but he was also proud of her for handling it without losing her temper. "I'm assuming you're at Arabella's right now?"

"Yes, I am." Minerva's head nodded.

Albus nodded back. "Very well, I shall be there shortly. You might want to back away from the fireplace."

"Of course." Minerva's head disappeared with a 'pop'. Moments later, Albus had disappeared in a rush of green flames.

* * *

His visit with the Dursleys had gone better than he expected. They'd been suitably cowed by his aura of power and blurted out that they'd decided to dump Harry in the junkyard because they didn't want to raise a 'freak'. When Albus had informed them that Harry was no longer their concern, they'd looked relieved. Until Albus warned them that, if they ever mistreated another child, magical or not, he would hear of it and not hesitate to handle the problem. They'd nodded their understanding and Albus left. When he returned to Arabella's home, he found her pacing her living room anxiously. "Bella, where is Minerva?"

"Harry fainted, Albus," Arabella informed him. "Minerva took him to Hogwarts so Poppy could take care of him."

Albus felt his heart skip a beat at this news, but it did not show on his face. "Thank you, Bella. Harry won't be living with the Dursleys anymore. You don't need to live here any longer."

"Yes, Albus," Arabella nodded.

Giving her a brief hug, he apparated to Hogwarts. Rather than waste time walking, he chose to use his owl Animagus form to get there more quickly. Swooping into the Transfiguration classroom, he resumed his human form and hurried to the hospital wing. He arrived just as Poppy terminated a Diagnostic spell she'd cast over Harry. "Well, Poppy?"

"Albus, you're back," Minerva greeted him with a relieved smile.

Poppy waited until Albus had joined them by the bed before answering his question. "He has acute bronchitis complicated by malnutrition and dehydration. He's also infested with lice and being dirty isn't doing him any favors."

"Why would they mistreat him like this, Albus?" Minerva asked, her face anguished as she stared down at the boy.

Without stopping to think, Albus drew her into a comforting hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh, Minerva, shh. It's all right. He's not going back to them. We'll find someone else to care for him."

"Who you?" Harry's voice caused all three of them to jump and turn to him.

His green eyes widening, he attempted to back away, but Poppy quickly caught him. "You're not going anywhere, Mr. Potter. Not when you're sick."

"Why does that matter?" Harry asked, turning innocent eyes to Poppy.

The three adults exchanged dark looks before Minerva asked, "Harry, how long have you been sick?"

"Since it first snowed," he replied with a shrug, looking from one face to the other.

Minerva carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and Harry immediately drew his legs up to his chest. "When exactly was that, Harry?"

"Dunno." He looked scared. "Please don't hurt me."

Minerva took a deep breath, presumably to keep her temper in check. "We're not going to hurt you for not knowing the answer to a simple question, Harry."

"For sure?" Harry asked, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

Minerva nodded as Albus felt his heart twist at the vulnerability in the boy. "For sure, Harry."

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief and Albus could actually _see_ the boy's muscles relax.

Minerva's smile was sad as she reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. He flinched slightly, but didn't pull away from her touch. "You're in good hands with Poppy, Harry." She gestured to the Healer. "Do as she says and you'll be fine."

"We just want you to get well, my boy," Albus added as Minerva rose from the bed.

Harry looked confused. "Why?"

* * *

After answering several more questions from Harry, Albus and Minerva left him in Poppy's expert care to retreat to her rooms, which were closer. Once there, she broke down completely, sobbing into Albus' beard. He maneuvered her over to the overstuffed sofa in front of the fireplace and held her as she cried, rubbing her back soothingly and murmuring nonsense words of comfort in her ear. Eventually, her sobs slowed, and then stopped altogether. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you, Albus." She sat up and pulled out her handkerchief to blow her nose and mop her face (not in that order, though).

He pulled out his own handkerchief and offered it to her. "Here, use mine."

"No, thank you, Albus." She gave him a watery smile before cleaning her handkerchief and tucking it in her pocket.

Without a word, he used his handkerchief to clean the last of her tears from her face. "There."

"Thank you." She looked into the fire as Albus cleaned his handkerchief and tucked it away among his robes.

"You're welcome." He attributed the sudden color in her cheeks to the fire.

After a short silence, Minerva sighed. "How could they treat him like that, Albus? He's such a sweet boy!"

"I really cannot say, Minerva," he answered quietly, suddenly realizing how closely they were sitting, but loathe to move away. "I can assure you that he will not be going back."

She turned to him with a hopeful look. "Who will he be going to, then?"

"I have yet to decide, but he will need to be told about our world before he goes anywhere," he responded thoughtfully.

She clasped her hands together in her lap. "I would like to care for him."

He blinked, surprised. "Pardon?"

"I would like to care for Harry." Her voice was quiet and steady, her dark green eyes meeting his bright blue ones.

He floundered something to say, thrown for a loop by her request. "You don't know the first thing about raising children. What will you do with him when term starts?"

"Really, Albus, I've taken care of my nieces and nephews plenty of times." She was now towering over him, her McGonagall temper coming to the fore. "I will think of something, but think of it from his point of view, Albus." Her voice became intense and her hand motions painted the picture for him. "His previous guardians dumped him in a junkyard and basically told him to curl up and die. Now, he's been rescued and, less than twelve hours later we're discussing whether to foist him off on someone else." Her eyes were fierce when they met his. "Abandoning him just like the Dursleys did."

Albus winced. That last comment had hit him like a blow to his stomach and he took a few moments to gather his wits. "Ah, yes, I quite see your point. You can sit down now." She did so, looking a little sheepish. "If you truly wish to, I can see no reason why you shouldn't take the boy in. However, what will you do with him once term starts and you have classes to teach?"

"As I said, I'll think of something," she answered stubbornly.

His eyes twinkling, he made his offer, "How would you like some assistance?"

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He held her hands in his. "I would like to help you care for Harry, Minerva." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to reply. "Let me explain." She closed her mouth and nodded. "You can look after him when you're not teaching and I will look after him during your classes."

"What if neither of us is available?" she asked, an eyebrow arched questioningly.

He chuckled. "Then I'm sure Poppy wouldn't mind looking after him."

"What about--" she began, but he laid a finger against her lips to stop the question.

"Minerva, I have made my offer. Will you accept it or insist upon doing it yourself?"

She smiled. "I accept, Albus."

"Splendid!" He rose and offered her his hand to help her to her feet. "Shall we go see how he's faring?"

She smiled as she slipped her hand into his. "You used Legilmens on me."

"Never, Minerva." He was suddenly serious, all joking aside. "I would never use it without your permission."

She smiled, stroking his cheek. "I know, Albus. It was a joke."

"Oh, yes, of course." He smiled faintly and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She slipped her arm through his without hesitation. "Yes, we shall."

Arm-in-arm, they returned to the hospital wing to see how their new charge was faring.


	4. 3 Guardianship

**3. Guardianship**

_A/N:_ This chapter was kind of fun to write.

Minerva had left early that morning, looking forward to a day of Christmas shopping with Arabella, the only one of her three sisters who didn't constantly hint that Minerva should have married and settled down long ago. Of course, Arabella was also the only sister that knew that Minerva was hopelessly in love with Albus Dumbledore. That's beside the point. Minerva had left the school, expecting to return with her Christmas shopping done. She hadn't expected to return with the-boy-who-lived-to-be-abandoned-by-his-relatives. Yet, here she was, walking through the corridors of the school to see how Harry was doing after practically badgering Albus into letting her become the boy's new guardian. As she pondered this, a new thought occurred to her. "Albus, we are going to need to make some changes to my rooms to accommodate Harry."

"Yes, and perhaps to mine as well," he mused, looking thoughtful. Minerva stopped, startled. Albus continued for a few more paces before stopping and turning to look at her. "Minerva? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. You just surprised me."

"I can still do that?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

She smiled as she covered the distance between them and slipped her arm through his once more. "Yes, you can."

"My, my. Will wonders never cease?" They continued on their journey to the hospital wing.

When they arrived, they found Harry sleeping peacefully, wearing clean pajamas and the worst of the dirt and grime scrubbed away. Poppy rose from her seat at Harry's bedside. "How is he, Poppy?"

"He's doing much better, Minerva," Poppy replied. "His lungs are clear and he's breathing easier. The rest is up to him."

Albus smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Poppy. I imagine Alastor is missing you right now."

"He came down and helped me change Harry's clothes," Poppy told them, blushing faintly.

Minerva reached out and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "We'll keep an eye on Harry, Poppy. Go to Alastor."

"Let me know when he wakes up," Poppy told them, waiting until each had nodded before turning and heading to her rooms.

Minerva wasted no time occupying the chair Poppy had left beside the bed. A wave of Albus' wand stretched the chair into a seat for two, complete with cushions, and he sat down next to her, resting his arm along the back of the chair. Minerva was very aware of his arm pressing against her shoulders and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, she turned her attention to Harry. He seemed to be breathing more easily than he had earlier and he looked more peaceful, too. Minerva smiled her relief and unconsciously leaned into Albus. Soon, the long day combined with the roller coaster ride of emotions she'd gone through conspired to put her to sleep, her head nestled on Albus' shoulder.

* * *

Where was he? It almost smelled like a hospital, but not quite. He remembered his Uncle Vernon taking him to the junkyard and leaving him there to die. He clearly recalled stumbling his way through the junkyard, trying to find someplace to keep out of the cold. The car hadn't been ideal, but it was better than nothing. Then the tall woman with black hair had shown up and taken him to Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg had insisted on him eating a bowl of soup. He'd just finished it when a wave of dizziness hit and he fell into darkness. Now he was awake and obviously in a bed: a soft, comfortable bed, with clean sheets and a warm blanket. 

Deciding he wasn't going to learn anything if he kept his eyes closed, Harry slowly opened them and stared at the sight. The tall woman was seated beside his bed, asleep. A tall, thin man with a silver mane of hair and matching beard sat beside her, holding her even as _he_ slept. As Harry watched them, the man's eyes opened and bright blue eyes met Harry's bright green ones. "Hello, Harry."

"Who're you?" Harry asked, vaguely remembering seeing him earlier. "Where'm I?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore," the man replied, seeming in no hurry to relinquish his hold on the woman snuggled against him. "You are in a hospital wing."

Harry slowly processed the information, and then remembered a name, "Miss McGonagall?"

"That would be me," the woman supplied, slowly straightening up. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

The boy considered that for a moment, processing the information his body was sending him. "Gooder. Doesn't hurt to breathe and my head doesn't hurt, either."

"Better." Miss McGonagall was smiling.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Not 'gooder', Harry-lad. 'Better'." She patted his foot under the blanket. "It's good to hear you're feeling better."

Mr. Dumbledore stood up suddenly and strode out of sight. "Where he going?"

"To get Madam Pomfrey," Miss McGonagall explained.

Harry thought about that, a woman's face with warm gray eyes and surrounded by tawny gold hair suddenly popping up in his mind's eye, along with a name. "Poppy?"

"Yes, that's her first name." Miss McGonagall nodded.

Harry looked around the room before coming back to Miss McGonagall. "Do I haveta go back?"

"Go back?" She looked puzzled for a moment before her eyes widened. "Oh, no, Harry-lad, you don't have to go back to your aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"Are you the Child Protective Services people?" he asked, his voice very small.

She shook her head, sitting on the bed. "No, but your parents named Albus the executor of their will. He can determine if your current guardians are unfit and who your new guardian should be."

"Are you my new guardian?" he asked, looking up at her hopefully.

* * *

To say that Minerva was surprised was a gross understatement. She'd planned on asking Harry what he thought of her as his new guardian, but to have him _ask_ if she was going to be his new guardian, well, it threw her for a loop and she could only stare at him. As time passed without an answer from her, Harry's face fell. This galvanized Minerva into action. She quickly pulled him to her, hugging him close. "You just caught me by surprise, Harry-lad. I've already discussed it with Albus and he's agreed to let me be your new guardian." 

"Who's Albus?" Harry asked, pulling back so he could look up at Minerva, but not pulling out of her arms.

Both of them jumped when Albus' voice answered the question. "I am he." Striding forward with Poppy right behind him, Albus offered his hand to Harry. "Albus Dumbledore, at your service, m'boy."

"H'lo." Harry hesitantly shook Albus' hand without removing himself from Minerva's lap. He looked over at Poppy. "Are you Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy looked startled to be addressed by the boy, but recovered quickly enough. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry solemnly offered his hand to the school nurse, who shook it with only a slightly bewildered expression on her face.

Minerva was hard-pressed to keep her amusement to herself. "I need to examine you, Harry, but I can't do that while you're in Minerva's lap."

"Can she hold my hand?" Harry asked, sounding fearful. Minerva's arms tightened briefly around the boy, wondering how he'd managed to squirm his way into her heart in so short a time.

Poppy smiled as she nodded. "Yes, she can."

Looking relieved, Harry reluctantly disentangled himself from Minerva's embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, his bare feet dangling above the floor. When Poppy pulled out her wand to perform a Diagnostic spell, Harry flinched. Minerva squeezed his hand. "It's all right, Harry-lad, she's not going to hurt you."

"What's the stick for, then?" Harry asked, his wide, frightened eyes on Poppy's wand.

The three adults exchanged looks before Albus answered, "It's not a stick, Harry. It's a wand."

"A wand?" Harry repeated, looking at Minerva for confirmation. Her throat thick with emotion, she could only nod. "For doing," his voice dropped to a whisper, "magic?"

He clapped his free hand to his mouth and looked fearfully at the others. Minerva's heart wrenched in her chest at what that meant. "Yes, Harry-lad, for doing magic."

"You mean, there really _is_ magic?" Harry asked, barely whispering the last word.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, we can all do magic."

"I can't, though," Harry answered dejectedly, looking down at the floor.

Minerva turned his head to look at her. "Yes, you can, Harry-lad. You're a wizard."

"How can I be a wizard?" Harry looked confused. "Wizards look like Mr. Dumbledore and can do all sorts of things. I'm just--just Harry."

Chuckling, Albus stepped forward and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, have you ever made something happen that you couldn't explain away?"

"There was that awful jumper of Dudley's that Aunt Petunia tried to make me wear," Harry admitted after a moment's thought. "The harder she tried to get it on me, the smaller it grew. It wouldn't even have fit a dog by the time she gave up."

Minerva ruffled his hair. "You see? You _are_ a wizard!"

"What does it mean to be one, though?" Harry questioned, puzzled. "I mean I don't feel any different."

Minerva smiled fondly. "It means you'll get a wand and learn how to do magic properly."

"Oh. All right!" Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Poppy stepped forward now. "I'm going to cast a spell that will let me know how you're doing, Harry. It won't hurt a bit, except maybe tingle."

Harry swallowed, but nodded bravely. "Go ahead."

"_Diagnosio_!" Poppy intoned, sweeping her wand over Harry's head.

He sat very still as the pink light swept over him, and then giggled when it was gone. "That tickled!"

"It does have a tendency to do that," Minerva commented as Poppy pointed her wand at the chart she'd brought with her and it glowed pink for a moment.

While they waited for Poppy to peruse the information, Harry leaned against Minerva with a contented sigh. Minerva wrapped her arm around him and absently rubbed his back. He really was a sweet boy. "You're recovering nicely, Harry, but you'll have to stay here in the hospital wing for a little longer."

Harry nodded and suddenly asked, "Can I take a bath?"

"A bath?" all three adults echoed.

Harry ducked his head. "I mean, it's been ages since I had one."

"Of course, you can take a bath, Harry-lad," Minerva was the first to recover. "Are you going to need help?"

Poppy answered for Harry. "Yes, he'll need help." Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Poppy spoke first. "You're still recovering your strength. It's for your own safety that I insist."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled brilliantly at the school nurse.

She smiled back. "You're welcome, Harry." She looked at Minerva. "You know where the bathroom is."

"Indeed, I do, Poppy," Minerva replied, having been required to use it more than once. "Come along, Harry-lad."

As Minerva easily picked up the boy and carried him over to the bathroom, Albus spoke up. "Minerva, might I have a quick word with you?"

"Of course, Albus." Minerva set Harry on his feet in the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded. "All right."

Minerva ruffled his hair before standing and moving over to where Albus waited. "Yes, Albus?"

"Do you wish to be assigned guardianship of Harry, or do you wish to adopt him?" Albus asked quietly as Poppy bustled into the bathroom to help Harry.

_A/N2:_ When Harry woke up to find Albus and Minerva sitting by the bed, it was the next morning.


	5. 4 Happy Christmas, Harry

**4. Happy Christmas, Harry**

_A/N:_ Happy Christmas to you as well, no matter what time of the year you read this.

"Do you wish to be assigned guardianship of Harry, or do you wish to adopt him?" Albus asked quietly as Poppy bustled into the bathroom to help Harry. Minerva stared at him for so long that he became worried and asked, "Minerva?"

She shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry, Albus, you surprised me again."

"Twice in one day?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. "That's quite an accomplishment."

She smiled. "Indeed it is."

"That still doesn't answer my question, however," he countered. "Do you wish to merely be assigned as his guardian, or adopt him?"

She glanced back at the bathroom, where they could hear the water running and Poppy and Harry's voices echoing slightly. "He needs a mother, Albus." Her eyes were determined when they met his, as if expecting him to gainsay her. "I will adopt him."

"Very well, then." He nodded. "I shall go start the paperwork while you attend to your son."

She smiled again and, closing the distance between them, kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Albus."

"No need to thank me, Minerva," he replied, feeling his cheeks warm slightly. "I shall be in my office should you need me."

She nodded and watched as he turned and left the hospital wing.

* * *

An hour later, Albus was disturbed from his reverie by three brisk raps on his office door. That would be Minerva. "Come."

"Hello, Albus," Minerva greeted him as she entered. A trill from the corner brought a smile to her lips. "Hello, Fawkes."

Albus smiled as he watched Minerva stroke the phoenix in greeting before crossing to where he sat before the fire. "Hello, Minerva." He waited until she had settled in the other chair before asking. "How is Harry?"

"Clean as a whistle and sleeping soundly in the hospital wing," Minerva replied, her eyes dancing with some amusement. "He didn't want me to leave, but I promised him I would see him tonight before I go to bed."

Albus felt his mood darken considerably at what the small story meant. "Did you tell him that you'll be adopting him?"

"Yes, he was very pleased to learn he'd have a 'Mum of his own'." Her smile faded as she continued. "His next question was whether he would have a 'Dad of his own', too."

"What did you say?" he asked, anxious for a reason he could not comprehend.

She was somber. "Maybe in the future, but not now."

"Ah." He sat back in his chair.

Silence reigned for a few moments. "Albus?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her.

She hesitated before asking, "Are you sure you wish to help me? It's not going to be easy, raising him."

"I'm quite sure, Minerva," he replied, forestalling further protests. "Now, don't you have things to do before the day is done?"

She blinked and nodded. "Oh, yes, of course. I'll be in my office."

"Yes, of course." He waited until the door closed behind her before returning to the paperwork he'd been filling out when she arrived. It would be a long time before he was finally able to focus once more.

* * *

This time, he knew _exactly_ where he was when he woke up: the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He still had trouble believing that he could be a wizard, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Any time something unusual had happened, his aunt and uncle would go ballistic. At those times, he would step softly in their presence and wait for them to calm down. He'd never been allowed to talk to strangers, particularly the rather odd ones. He found delight in oddities and peculiarities. Now, though, he wouldn't have to see the Dursleys ever again. He had a 'Mum' of his own now, who would take care of him and love him the way the Dursleys never had.

Thinking of her, his eyes popped open to find her sitting in the chair by the bed, wearing a tartan dressing gown and a hairnet. She'd promised last night to be there when he woke up in the morning. Mr. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen and the boy felt a pang of disappointment. _Get a grip, Harry. He didn't make any promises. She did._ As he was giving himself the pep talk, his mother began to stir and wake. She smiled when her eyes opened and she saw him. "Good morning, Harry-lad."

"Morning, Mum," he replied, testing the endearment on his tongue.

"Did you sleep well?" she inquired, moving from the chair to the edge of the bed.

He nodded, still a little shy. "The bed's very comfortable."

"Yes, Poppy would make sure of that," she commented, a small smile playing across her face.

His eyes grew huge. "She would?"

"Yes, Harry-lad." She laughed. "She would."

When Mr. Dumbledore arrived moments later, it was to find them laughing together over nothing in particular.

* * *

By the time Poppy released Harry from the hospital wing a day later, Minerva had formally adopted Harry and, though no one realized it just yet, Albus had informally adopted the boy as well. Minerva was determined to give Harry the best Christmas ever and Albus was glad to help her. During the day Harry was still confined to the hospital wing, they set up a Christmas tree in Minerva's sitting room and decorated it with tiny magical candles that twinkled like tiny stars. Tin trumpets that actually tooted and whistles that whistled Christmas songs hung from the branches. Red and gold glass balls gleamed in the candlelight. Presiding over it all from the top of the tree was an angel with red hair and emerald eyes.

Pine boughs were hung about the room, trimmed with red and gold ribbon and clusters of holly. The best part of all was the enchanted snow falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Harry's emerald eyes grew wide with wonder and delight when Albus and Minerva led him into the room. The Dursley house at Christmas was no match for what magic can do. Most of all, though, his eyes were drawn to the gaily-wrapped packages at the foot of the tree. "Are those all for me?"

"Yes, Harry-lad, all for you," Minerva assured him, leading him to the small ottoman that awaited him.

"I've never gotten more than one at a time," he admitted as Albus handed him the first gift.

Minerva and Albus exchanged looks before turning back to the boy. "You'll have to get used to getting more than one present at a time, then, won't you, Harry-lad?"

"Yes, Mum." Harry smiled brilliantly before opening the present. He stared at the leather-bound book in his hands. At Minerva's urging, he opened it up and gasped. "Are these my--"

Minerva nodded, kneeling beside. "Yes, Harry, those are your parents: James and Lily Potter."

"They look so happy," Harry murmured wistfully, gazing at the picture.

Minerva hugged Harry tightly and he gladly buried his face in her shoulder, his arms tight around her. "They were, but they wouldn't want you to be unhappy, Harry-lad. They died so you could live."

When Albus' arms enfolded both of them, Minerva jumped, but Harry merely took comfort in the man's embrace. After a moment, Minerva also took comfort in Albus' embrace. After holding on to each other for a few minutes, they broke apart so Harry could finish opening his presents.

Minerva and Albus had used Christmas as an excuse to outfit Harry with an entirely new wardrobe, as well shower him with toys and books beyond his imagining. Most of them had been bought the previous afternoon and Minerva and Albus had stayed up late to wrap them all. The piece de resistance, however, was Harry's bedroom, which opened off Minerva's sitting room and had it's own bathroom so neither would have to worry about sharing. There was a door to Albus' sitting room in Harry's bedroom, to provide ready access on both sides. Several paintings hung on the stone walls, all done by Minerva. One was of a pond deep in the woods, sunlight just glinting on the surface. Another was of a lion, serpent, badger, and eagle lounging together in a grassy meadow. A third was a portrait of James, Lily, and Harry, painted shortly before that fateful night four years ago. The last was a painting of the McGonagall crest on a tartan background. Numerous thick rugs covered the wooden floor, all in bright colors. The bedcovers matched the rugs, as did the curtains, both on the bed and at the windows. The bathroom matched the bedroom, right down to the towels. The four-poster bed, wardrobe, dresser, and desk were all made of rich mahogany wood. The ceiling, however, was the best part: it reflected the sky above Hogwarts so Harry could see what the day was going to be like without looking out the window. The bed curtains were enchanted to block light if necessary.

Harry loved it and thanked Albus and Minerva profusely. Once he'd been settled in bed with his new teddy bear, the two adults returned to the sitting room. The house-elves had already cleaned up the mess and a tea service was waiting for them. They sat down on the sofa and Minerva busied herself with pouring the tea and adding the exact amounts of sugar and lemon Albus liked, before adding milk and lemon to her own tea. "I'd say it was quite a success, wouldn't you agree, Minerva?"

"Mmm, a success," she murmured, staring into the fire over her cup of tea.

He watched her for a few seconds, becoming concerned. "Minerva?"

"Mmm?" She didn't look away from the fire.

He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" She blinked and glanced at him before returning her gaze to the fire. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong."

He set his teacup down and leaned towards her. "Minerva, you're very distracted right now. Can you tell me why?"

"This was his first truly happy Christmas, Albus," she answered after a long silence, setting her teacup down. "That he can remember, at any rate." Her sigh was soft and sad. "I don't know how anyone could mistreat him. He is so sweet and humble. He asks for nothing when you want to give him the world." Albus gathered her to him as tears slid down her cheeks. "Lily and James would be heartbroken to see their son treated that way. He deserves better!"

Albus laid a cautioning finger against her lips. "Shh. You'll wake him." She sighed again and laid her head on his shoulder, letting the tears slip silently on their way. "Part of the blame comes to me, for leaving him in their care four years ago. My only thought was to protect him from Death Eaters. I did not think his own kin would hate and despise him the way they do."

"I spoke with Lily many times and she mentioned several times how much Petunia hated our world and the magic we can do." Minerva's voice was quiet, tinged with sadness as she thought of the lovely redhead. "It would not surprise me if part of that hatred is rooted in jealousy."

Albus nodded, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Yes, jealousy drives us to do many deeds we would not otherwise do." He rested his cheek against her forehead with a deep sigh.

"Indeed, whether we acknowledge that jealousy or not," Minerva added, seemingly content to stay in his arms.

For his part, he had no wish to release her now that he had her in his arms. His nose was filled with the unique scent of cinnamon and mint that was hers alone: sweet and spicy like she was. They were still holding each other when the long day of excitement and joy caught up with them and fell asleep together on the couch.


	6. 5 The Nightmare After Christmas

**5. The Nightmare After Christmas**

_A/N:_ The title is a spoof of Tim Burton's 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Thanks to Cielita for letting me bounce ideas off her.

A cry from Harry's room woke Minerva and she lay still for a moment, confused. She wasn't in her bed and she wasn't alone. Clearing the sleep from her mind, she looked at her sleeping companion and felt heat rush to her face. She and Albus had managed to fall asleep together on the couch in her sitting room. Another cry reminded Minerva why she'd awakened in the first place and she hurried to disentangle herself from Albus without waking him. This proved to be a futile endeavor because he woke up anyway. "Minerva?"

"Shh, Albus," she whispered, finally gaining her feet. "Go back to sleep."

A third cry woke him fully. "Is that Harry?"

"Yes, Albus," she replied, already crossing to Harry's room.

He was by her side in less than a second and they entered the boy's room together to find him tossing and turning feverishly in the bed. It was obvious he was distressed and Minerva wasted no time gathering him to her. "_Lumos_."

"Thank you, Albus." Minerva smiled at him as the light fixtures emitted just enough light to see by.

He sat down beside her as she attempted to calm Harry, who was still caught in his nightmare. "You're welcome, Minerva."

"Shh, Harry-lad, shh," Minerva whispered, her attention now focused on the boy in her arms. "It's a dream, it's just a dream."

She sat and rocked Harry, trying to calm him and wake him at the same time. Albus helped by rubbing Harry's back in soothing circles and humming like a bumblebee. After a while, Harry slowly stilled and grew calm. "Mum?"

"I'm here, Harry-lad," she murmured, loosening her grip so he could sit back.

He looked over at Albus next. "What are you doing here, Mr. Albus?"

"I was with your mother when she heard you cry out," Albus replied, his voice gentle.

Harry nodded, scrubbing at his face, which appeared to be rather damp. Minerva produced her handkerchief and offered it to Harry. "Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome, Harry-lad." She waited until he'd mopped his face. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

He shook his head, cuddling close to Minerva. "No."

"All right, I won't push, but remember that I'll always listen, Harry-lad," Minerva whispered, resting her cheek against the top of the boy's head as she slowly rocked him. "Always."

Harry sighed deeply as he relaxed against Minerva. "I know, Mum. I know."

"Good." She kissed the top of his head. "Do you think you can go to sleep now?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Are you afraid you'll have the nightmare again?" Albus asked quietly.

Harry nodded, his body tensing. "Mum, can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, Harry-lad," Minerva replied, holding him as she stood up.

He relaxed once more as she carried him into her own room, done in deep crimson with oak furniture. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always sent me back to my cupboard if I asked."

"I'll never do that, Harry-lad," she assured him as she carried him over to the huge four-poster bed and put him on it. "For one thing, you don't have a cupboard here."

He giggled as Albus, who'd followed them, handed his teddy bear to him. "Thanks, Mr. Albus."

"Albus, would you mind helping Harry get settled while I change?" Minerva asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Albus nodded, pulling the covers back for Harry. "Of course, Minerva."

Slipping into the bathroom, she wasted no time changing out of the crimson robes she'd worn in honor of the holiday and into the emerald green nightgown she'd grabbed. It wasn't until she was splashing water on her face that she realized she'd forgotten something: her dressing gown. _Come off it, Minerva, he's your best friend!_ The pep talk administered, she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

* * *

Harry slipped under the crimson covers and pulled them up to his chin, cuddling his teddy bear to him. "Mr. Albus?" 

"Yes, Harry?" Albus asked as he smoothed the covers around the boy.

After a few moments' hesitation, Harry asked, "Do you like Mum?"

"She's a very good friend of mine," Albus replied after deliberating how he should answer the boy's question.

Harry shook his head. "No, do you like her the way Daddy liked Mummy?"

"Oh." Albus considered the question. _Did_ he like Minerva the way a husband should love his wife?

Before he could ponder the question fully, Minerva emerged from the bathroom and he could only stare. She wore an emerald green silk nightgown trimmed with matching lace along the hem, neckline, and cap sleeves. The silk clung to every curve and Albus was left speechless. "Wow, Mum!"

"Thank you, Harry-lad," Minerva approached the bed, her cheeks pink.

Albus hastily rose from the bed. "M'lady?"

"Thank you, Albus." Minerva let him help her into bed and Harry immediately cuddled against her.

He tucked the covers around the two and kissed Harry's forehead and Minerva's cheek. "Good night, sleep well."

"G'night," Harry mumbled, his head pillowed on Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva gestured for Albus to lean closer and, when he did, she kissed his cheek. "Good night, Albus."

A wave of Albus' hand turned out all the lights except one. He returned to his rooms via the door in Harry's room and went to bed himself. He didn't fall asleep for several hours, pondering Harry's question all the while.

* * *

Minerva lay awake long after Albus had left, her cheek tingling where he'd kissed it. There'd been a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify and it had set her heart pounding. She didn't know what would have happened if Harry hadn't reminded her that he was there. She sighed and her arms tightened around the little boy in her arms. No matter what, he was her first priority now. She was not going to fail him like she'd failed his parents. With that resolve running through her mind, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

He woke to find himself snuggled against someone, his teddy bear between them. Opening his eyes, he sighed in relief when he saw that he was with his mum. She was sleeping peacefully for the moment and he pondered whether he should leave or stay put. That was when he realized he needed to go to the bathroom. Grimacing, he carefully extricated himself from the bed and padded into the bathroom. When he emerged several minutes later, Mum was sitting up in bed, waiting for him. "Good morning, Harry-lad." 

"Morning, Mum." Harry padded over to the bed and climbed up.

She pulled him to her, kissing the top of his head. "Did you sleep better?"

"Yep." He nodded, snuggling into her comforting warmth. "No more bad dreams."

She rocked him silently for a few minutes before asking softly, "Are you ready to talk about it now?"

"I'm not sure." For some reason, he didn't feel right talking about it without Mr. Albus.

She didn't stop rocking him, her cheek resting against the top of his head. "It's up to you, Harry-lad."

"I know." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Where's Mr. Albus?"

He felt her body tense for barely a second before relaxing. "In his own room, of course."

"Do you like him, Mum?" he asked, leaning back enough to look up at her.

She ruffled his hair, smiling. "Of course, Harry-lad. We've been friends for years."

"Not like that." He shook his head. "I mean the way Mummy liked Daddy."

She blinked and stared at him. He wondered if he'd said something wrong and dropped his head to hide the tears that had sprung to his eyes. She quickly hugged him. "Don't worry, Harry-lad, you just surprised me."

"So Harry can surprise you as well, can he?" Mr. Albus' amused voice startled both of them into looking around.

He stood in the doorway, wearing a woolly purple and gold dressing gown. "Albus!"

"Mr. Albus!" Harry bolted from the bed and greeted him with a hug while his mother scrambled for her dressing gown.

Mr. Albus chuckled as he hugged the boy back. "Good morning, m'boy, Minerva."

"Albus," Harry's mum returned the greeting, tying the belt of her dressing gown tightly. "What brings you here?"

Mr. Albus picked Harry up before replying, "I came to see how Harry's doing after his nightmare last night."

"I'm fine, Mr. Albus," Harry chirped, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "Didn't have another one!"

Mr. Albus swung the boy around so they were face-to-face. "Really? Well, now, that's excellent news!"

"Yes, it is," Mum added, walking over to kiss Mr. Albus' cheek.

Harry noticed that Mr. Albus' smile brightened as he kissed Mum's cheek. "Can I tell you about it now, Mum?"

"Of course, Harry-lad," Mum answered, her cheeks pinker than before. "Let's sit down."

The three of them settled on the sofa in front of the fire, Harry comfortably ensconced between the two adults. "Whenever you're ready, m'boy."

"I dreamt that I was back with the Dursleys," Harry told him after a long moment spent gathering his courage. "You'd taken me back there and told me to 'stay here and rot'."

Unable to say anything past the lump in his throat, Harry fell silent. That was his worst fear, that they would grow tired of him and send him back. Mum was the first to react, gathering Harry into a warm hug. "Never, Harry-lad. We'll never send you back."

"Promise?" Harry asked, his voice thick with the tears that wanted to fall.

Mum kissed his forehead, right on the odd scar he'd had for as long as he could remember. "I promise, Harry-lad."

"I'm sorry I sent you there in the first place, m'boy," Mr. Albus added, his voice grave and somber.

Harry twisted to look at him. "You didn't know, Mr. Albus."

"Albus, we've discussed this already." Mum's voice was brisk, but she never stopped rubbing Harry's back soothingly. "You're not all-powerful, all-seeing. You're a man, but our world insists on making you out to be so much more than that."

Harry looked from one to the other. "What's that mean, Mr. Albus?"

"It means, Harry-lad, that Mr. Albus is beginning to believe his own publicity." Mum's voice had softened now.

He was still confused and he said so. "Mum? I still don't understand."

"You will when you're older, Harry-lad," Mum told him softly.

Harry was skeptical, but let it be, turning his attention to Mr. Albus. "Don't be sad, Mr. Albus. I'm fine now."

"I know, m'boy, I know." Mr. Albus smiled when Harry scrambled from Mum's lap to his, giving him a hug.

Moments later, Mum joined in, hugging both of them.


	7. 6 Introductions

**6. Introductions**

_A/N:_ The long-awaited meeting between Harry and Snape.

Minerva had put off introducing Harry to the staff for as long as she could. However, with Boxing Day past, there was no reason for her to avoid the Great Hall at mealtimes. "Mum?"

"Yes, Harry-lad?" She crouched so they were eye-to-eye.

Looking adorable in his solemnity, Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry-lad," she assured him quickly, tousling his hair, which had been suffered to grow a little and thus be more manageable. His eyes had been changed from their bright green to a dark blue and a concealment charm hid his scar from view.

Albus, Minerva, and Poppy had agreed to keep the boy's true identity a secret for the time being, though Harry himself had been a little confused as to why it was necessary. _"Why do I have to change my appearance, Mum? Do I not look right?"_

_"It's not that, Harry-lad," Minerva was quick to assure him._

_Harry frowned as Minerva cast the spell that would change his eye color and lengthen his hair. "Then what is it, Mum?"_

_"You'll understand when you're older," Minerva finally replied after weighing her options as she cast the concealment charm on his scar. Naturally truthful, she had no wish to lie to her adopted son, but she didn't want to tell him about being the Boy-Who-Lived just yet._

_Harry heaved a hefty sigh. "Adults always tell me that when they think I shouldn't know something yet."_

_"I'm sorry, Harry-lad." Minerva hugged him. "I promise I'll tell you when you're older."_

_He hugged her back without hesitating. "All right, Mum."_

"Mum?" Harry's voice drew Minerva from her thoughts. He was gazing up at her with some concern.

She hugged him tightly; taking comfort in the fact that he didn't hesitate to hug her back. "It's all right, Harry-lad."

"Minerva, Harry?" Albus' voice preceded his entrance. "Ah, this looks like fun."

Harry laughed, greeting Albus with a hug. "Hi, Mr. Albus!"

"Hello, m'boy!" Albus returned Harry's hug with one of his own. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded, pushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Yep! I'm hungry!"

"It has been my experience that little boys are hungry all the time," Minerva commented dryly as the three of them left her rooms, Harry's hands held by the two adults.

* * *

They chatted amiably amongst themselves as they made their way down to the Great Hall, but Albus could see that Minerva was becoming more and more tense as they drew closer. Even Harry noticed that his 'Mum' was being rather quiet. "Minerva?" Albus waited until she looked at him. "Everything will be fine." 

"Thank you, Albus." Minerva smiled faintly at him just before they entered the Great Hall.

As they made their way to the table where the others were eating, a sardonic voice commented, "I didn't know you were hiring professors so young, Albus. Perhaps I should fear for my job."

"Nonsense, Severus," Albus countered cheerfully as he conjured a chair for Harry between himself and Minerva. "Your job is perfectly safe."

Harry clambered into the seat with Minerva hovering nearby as Severus rolled his eyes and snorted. "Severus, be quiet." Rolanda Hooch inserted from her spot beside Poppy. "Min, is he yours?"

"Yes, he is," Minerva replied and Albus knew the moment she said those words just how much trouble they were in, for every member of the staff looked from Minerva to Albus to Harry and back to Minerva. "What?"

Rolanda yellow eyes were gleaming. "Just how long have you two been together?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Rolanda?" Minerva asked, her brow furrowing.

Albus cleared his throat. "I believe she's referring to how long have you and I been together, Minerva."

"Oh." Minerva's cheeks grew very pink before turning to her friend. "We are not 'together', Rolanda."

Rolanda nodded to Harry, who was listening intently to the exchange. "Then where did the boy come from?"

"'The boy' is Harold McGonagall, my nephew," Minerva explained, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder when he flinched. The Dursleys had always called him 'the boy' and Albus knew Minerva would keep from calling him that as much as she could. "His parents have passed away and I agreed to adopt him."

Minerva's eyes swept the table, as if daring anyone to object. Harry was looking at the adults around him with a pleading expression that was hard for even the hardest heart to resist. Severus, however, seemed to be making an effort to resist the pleading eyes, "What do you intend to do with him while you're teaching, Minerva? Keep him in a bassinet?"

"That's enough, Severus." Albus stepped in firmly as Harry's head drooped. "I will be helping Minerva look after Harry." His own gaze swept the table. "I expect you to assist without complaint. Harry has experienced enough loss already."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry's nickname, but Albus met the younger man's gaze blandly. "I have more important things to do than look after a brat."

"Severus!" Albus exclaimed as Harry burst into tears. Minerva quickly gathered him into a hug, glaring at the Potions professor. "Minerva's workload is larger than yours, yet she is willing to be Harry's primary caretaker. An occasional afternoon watching him should not be too much ask of you."

Severus glowered, but said no more as Minerva rocked Harry, attempting to soothe him. "If I find any staff member mistreating Harry in any way, they shall answer to me, do I make myself clear?" Albus asked, radiating the power that had defeated Grindelwald and held off Voldemort.

There was a general chorus of "Yes," and Albus finally sat down, glancing over to see that Harry's sobs had subsided, but he was still in Minerva's lap. "Harry-lad?"

"'M Sorry, Mum. I don't mean to be so much trouble," Harry whispered, sniffling back the last of his tears.

"No, Harry-lad, don't feel bad," Minerva replied, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. "Do you think you can eat?"

He nodded, a smile appearing on his tear-stained face. "Yes, Mum."

"Go ahead, then," Minerva coaxed, letting him slide to the floor from her lap.

Harry climbed into his chair once more, giving Albus a watery smile. "Thank you, Mr. Albus."

"You're welcome, m'boy," Albus ruffled Harry's hair before turning to begin serving himself.

Everyone took this as a sign to begin serving themselves. Minerva busied herself pouring a bowl of cereal for Harry. "Mum?"

"Quiet, Rolanda," Minerva replied without looking at the flight instructor.

Albus chuckled as he passed a filled plate to Minerva. "Here you are, Minerva."

"Oh, thank you, Albus." She smiled as she accepted the plate from him.

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome, Minerva."

* * *

After the rocky beginning, the staff adapted quickly to Harry's presence between Albus and Minerva's chairs at the mealtimes. During the rest of the day, he could be found in either of their offices, playing quietly. The 'quietly' surprised most of the professors, but they chalked it up to Harry still grieving for his deceased parents. Only Minerva, Albus, and Poppy knew that it was because the Dursleys had preferred Harry to be quiet. The rest of the winter holidays passed quickly, with Minerva taking time to play with Harry each day. Albus, too, made an effort to spend time with Harry. 

The return of the students for the spring term, however, overwhelmed Harry, who disappeared shortly after breakfast. Minerva assumed he was with Albus, while Albus assumed he was with Minerva, whose class was with second-year students. A panic at lunch was headed off by Rolanda's arrival with the missing boy. She'd spotted him running to the Forbidden Forest while doing laps on the Quidditch pitch and had decided to give him a taste of flying. This kept him occupied, while also helping him to forget what had precipitated his attempt to flee in the first place. "Thank you, Rolanda."

"No problem, Min," Rolanda answered with a grin, ruffling Harry's hair. "See ya, Harry."

"See ya, Aunt Ro," Harry replied, grinning himself. Then he turned to his 'Mum' and saw the look on her face. "Am I in trouble?"

Minerva waited until she'd taken him into the small antechamber behind the staff table before asking, "Why were you running, Harry?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. They were seated on a sofa Minerva had conjured with a wave of her wand, with Harry perched in her lap. Minerva waited patiently and was rewarded when Harry added, "There are a lot of other kids here now."

Minerva nodded, suddenly realizing what the problem was. "It felt like being lost at sea, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, looking relieved that she'd understood. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Minerva hugged him, her heart squeezing with sympathy. One of six children and tall for her age, even at eleven, the crowds of students had been intimidating enough. She could only imagine how overwhelming it had been for five-year-old Harry, who was small for his age and had only grown up with his cousin. "I know, Harry-lad. It's easy to get lost in the crowd and feel very alone."

"May I join you?" Albus asked from the doorway, looking relieved to see that Harry had been found.

Laughing, Minerva and Harry gestured for Albus to join them, which he did. During the past week, Minerva had gotten used to sharing hugs with Harry and Albus, so she wasn't surprised when Albus' arms encircled both of them, his whiskers tickling as he kissed Harry's forehead, and then Minerva's cheek. She didn't hesitate to return the hug, or the kiss on the cheek.

They took a few moments to compose themselves before going out into the Great Hall for lunch. Severus gave Harry a sour look as Minerva helped the boy into his seat at the table. "I trust he won't be running again?"

"No, I won't, Uncle Snape," Harry replied, even though the question had been addressed to Minerva.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry and sneered, but Minerva could see the corners of his mouth twitching, as if to hold back a smile. "I did not ask you."

"But he's perfectly capable of answering for himself," Minerva replied calmly as she scooped food onto Harry's plate for him.

Severus snorted. "Wonderful."

"What would you like to drink, Harry?" Minerva asked her adopted son, ignoring Severus, who'd turned back to his lunch.

Harry studied the choices in front of him before replying with, "Milk."

"Milk it is." Minerva poured it into Harry's glass and, by the time she'd finished, Albus was handing her a plate of food. "Thank you, Albus."

"You're welcome, Minerva." Albus smiled at her before turning to his own food.

As Minerva began to eat, Rolanda came up behind the Deputy Headmistress and asked, "I thought you said there isn't anything between you and Albus?"

"There isn't," Minerva answered, her voice soft, "he's just helping me raise Harry." She smirked as she added, "Aunt Ro."

"Can I help it if he has good taste?" Rolanda asked with a grin. "See ya later, Min." Rolanda ruffled Harry's hair again. "See ya, Harry."

Harry grinned. "See ya, Aunt Ro."


	8. 7 Realizations I

**7. Realizations I**

_A/N:_ I struggled a little with this chapter, but I'm very happy with how it turned out. Thank you, Cielita, for your advice on the last scene.

"Lookit, Mr. Albus!" Harry exclaimed when that man appeared in Mum's rooms before dinner. Scrambling to his feet from where he'd been sprawled on the floor, Harry ran to him.

Mr. Albus caught the boy and easily lifted him into his arms, moving further into the room as the door closed behind him. "Look at what, m'boy? Hello, Minerva."

"Hello, Albus," Mum replied from where she sat on the sofa, reading a book to refresh her memory for a class she would teach the next day.

Harry presented Mr. Albus with a picture he'd drawn with his new crayons while Mum had been teaching. "It's Fawkes!"

"So I see," Mr. Albus commented, accepting the red and gold picture to look more closely at it. "I'm sure he'll like it as much I do. Thank you, m'boy." Mr. Albus kissed his forehead and Harry couldn't stifle a giggle. "Do I amuse you?"

Harry grinned at the man he considered his new father. "Your whiskers tickle!"

"Oh, do they?" Mr. Albus asked, his bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Harry's eyes grew wide just before Mr. Albus began using his long beard to tickle Harry. "Ah! No! No! Hahaha!" Harry laughed helplessly, wriggling and squirming in Mr. Albus' arms. "Mum! Help!"

"You got yourself into it, Harry-lad," Mum answered calmly, not looking up from her book. "You get yourself out."

It turned out that Harry didn't need any help, as Mr. Albus stopped tickling Harry moments later. While the boy caught his breath, Mr. Albus whispered a suggestion in Harry's ear. Harry nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

"Shh, quietly," Mr. Albus whispered, setting Harry on his feet.

Grinning conspiratorially, Harry and Albus crept over to the sofa, where Mum was curled up like a cat, still reading. With a mutual yell, Harry and Mr. Albus pounced.

* * *

Minerva knew Albus and Harry were planning something. It was obvious from their whispers and Harry's giggle. She was unprepared, however, to have them pounce on her from both sides and begin to tickle her mercilessly. As she laughed and struggled to escape their clutches, she fell from the sofa to the floor, with Albus and Harry following not long afterwards. Now sprawled on her back, her 'attackers' proceeded to tickle every part of her body that could possibly be ticklish.

When Albus' long fingers brushed over her right breast, however, she tensed, realizing that her hair had come loose from its bun and one of his legs was pinning her hips to the floor. Albus seemed to notice that Minerva was no longer struggling and stopped tickling her. Moments later, his bright blue eyes locked with her dark green ones, their faces only centimeters apart. Minerva could feel her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if Albus could hear it. There was movement by Minerva's feet and a timid voice asked, "Mum? Mr. Albus? Are you all right?"

"Yes, Harry-lad, we're fine," Minerva replied, looking away from Albus to reassure her adopted son, who brightened as Albus sat up.

The little boy bounded into her lap as soon as she sat up and she gladly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his tousled hair. "Yay!"

"My apologies, Minerva," Albus murmured for her ears only as his hand touched her shoulder briefly.

She looked up from Harry, catching his eye. "Albus, was there a reason you came by?"

"I merely wished to see if you would like an escort for dinner," Albus explained, no sign of emotion on his face, which wasn't like him at all.

Minerva looked down at the little boy in her arms, who looked back with hope in his eyes. She forced a smile as she looked back at Albus, unsettled by the moment when their eyes had locked. It had felt as if the rest of the world gone away, leaving just the two of them. "Of course we would, Albus. Thank you for asking."

"You don't need to thank me for every little thing, Minerva," he answered quietly as Minerva sent Harry to the bathroom to wash up. "I enjoy doing things for you and Harry."

She rose to her feet with less than her usual grace, still flustered by what had passed between them, which she didn't quite understand. "I feel I must, Albus. I know you are very busy, with lots of important--"

"Minerva, please," Albus cut her off, gently gripping her shoulders to get his point across. "I don't do it for thanks. I do it because I want to."

Abruptly, Minerva realized their faces were very close again and the world began to fade, again, until Harry's voice interrupted them, "Mr. Albus, what are you doing to Mum?"

"Nothing, Harry," Albus replied, releasing Minerva and stepping back, putting space between himself and Minerva.

Minerva turned to Harry. "It's all right, Harry-lad. He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Uncle Vernon used to hurt Aunt Petunia," Harry volunteered, his face somber. "He used to make her cry."

Startled, Minerva glanced at Albus. He looked very grave. "Thank you for telling us, m'boy. I assure you that I will never do anything to hurt your Mum." His eyes met hers as he added, "She's far too important to me."

"I'll go wash up now," Minerva answered, feeling her face heat up at the implication of Albus' words. She beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom, where she immediately splashed cold water on her face in an attempt to cool it down. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying, could he? They'd been friends since her days as a student at Hogwarts and she had dated before becoming a teacher over 29 years ago. Actually, it was because of an ex-lover that she'd accepted the post in the first place. She'd needed something to help her past the break-up and teaching had done that, as well as Albus' friendship. Now she wondered if Albus wanted more than friendship. She wondered if _she_ wanted more than friendship.

Sternly pushing those thoughts away, she finished freshening up and left the bathroom. Albus and Harry were talking quietly and looked around when Minerva emerged from the bathroom. "Are we ready now?"

"Yep!" Harry answered, grinning broadly. Obviously, Albus had managed to allay the boy's fears.

Minerva nodded, forcing herself to meet Albus' gaze. "Yes, Albus."

With that, they headed down to dinner together.

* * *

"Aunt Poppy!" Harry dashed down the hall to the school nurse, a big smile on his face.

She smiled as she caught him and scooped him into her arms. "Hello, Harry, how was your day?"

"It was great!" Harry replied as Aunt Poppy carried him to the staff table, leaving Mum and Mr. Albus to follow in their wake. "I got to fly with Aunt Ro this morning, then I sat and colored while Mum taught and I drew you a picture!" Harry produced said picture and presented it to Aunt Poppy. As she examined it, he pointed out the important parts. "I drew you with Uncle Al and your kitty, Minna."

Aunt Poppy hugged Harry tightly, obviously touched. "Thank you, Harry, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome, Aunt Poppy," Harry replied, hugging her back, resting his cheek against hers.

Aunt Poppy set Harry in his chair while Aunt Ro came over. "Hiya, Harry. How was your afternoon?"

"It was great, Aunt Ro," Harry told her as Aunt Ro sat down in Mum's chair and Aunt Poppy left for her own seat at the table. "I drew a picture for you."

She grinned, resting her chin in her hands. "Did you now?"

"Yep!" Harry nodded, and then his face fell. "It got wet when I washed my hands and Mum had to throw it away."

Aunt Ro blinked, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "That's all right, Harry. It's the thought that counts."

"I guess, but you can't hold a thought, can you?" Harry asked, looking up at her soberly.

She laughed, ruffling his hair. "No, you can't."

"A-hem." Mum had arrived. "May I have seat, Rolanda?"

Aunt Ro grinned, appearing to make herself comfortable. "Nah, I think I'll stay here."

"I believe your seat is by Poppy, Rolanda," Mum answered, her arms folded across her chest.

Aunt Ro grinned, winking at Harry. "Fine, fine, you can have your seat, Min."

"I've told you not to call me that." Mum looked exasperated, but Harry could already tell when she was just faking and this was one of those times.

Aunt Ro bounced up out of the seat. "When have I ever listened?"

"Never." Mum sighed as she sat down.

Aunt Ro grinned, patting Mum's head. "Exactly!"

With that, she bounded for her seat by Aunt Poppy. "Well, now, Harry, you've given pictures to myself, Poppy, and Rolanda. Did you draw any others?"

"Yep!" Harry answered Mr. Albus cheerfully as Mum scooped food onto his plate. "I drew a picture of a black and silver kitty with square markings around its eyes."

Mr. Albus chuckled. "Who was that one for?"

"Mum, of course." It was only obvious!

Mr. Albus chuckled as he handed a plate of food to Mum. "Of course."

"Th--" Mum stopped in the middle of what she was saying and started eating instead.

Puzzled, Harry tugged on Mum's sleeve. "Mum?"

"Yes, Harry?" Mum asked after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Why didn't you finish your sentence?" Harry asked, curious. "You've always told me I should finish mine."

Mum looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Sometimes, it's better not to finish your sentences."

"Oh." Deciding to drop the subject, no matter how puzzling it was, Harry began to eat.

* * *

That night, after Harry had gone to bed, Minerva prepared for bed herself, pondering what had happened earlier. Ever since Harry had asked her whether she liked Albus the way "Mummy liked Daddy", she'd contemplated her feelings for Albus off and on. They hadn't been too terribly close when she'd first arrived at Hogwarts to teach. Yet, whenever she'd felt overwhelmed by the responsibilities of teaching, Albus had never hesitated to sit and listen to her and just spend time with her when she needed to just sit and relax.

As she reviewed her memories from the years before she became Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva couldn't recall thinking of Albus as anything more than a friend at the time. It wasn't until after Albus had been appointed Headmaster and Minerva Deputy Headmistress that her feelings had begun to change in any way. Working so closely with Albus, she began learning his habits and preferences, how to spot the subtle signs that told what was going on behind the eccentric façade Albus presented to the wizarding world. She began to do little things for Albus that helped him bear his burdens as the Headmaster of the most prominent wizarding school in Europe and the greatest wizard of their time.

Brushing out her hair at this point, Minerva froze and stared at her reflection. Slowly, realization dawned on the face of her reflection: he did the same for her. He always seemed to know what to do for her when she was tired, worn out, sad, or angry. He was always willing to join in when she was happy, excited, joyful, and jubilant. Through good times and bad, they had stood by each other and supported each other. The joys they had shared over the last fifteen years had been doubled and the griefs had been halved. Even now, Albus was supporting her with his assistance in raising Harry.

She slowly braided her hair, very shaken by what she'd realized. In many ways, she and Albus were the typical married couple, except she wasn't sure if she wanted that. Her luck with men in the past hadn't been very good and she wasn't sure she wanted to risk her heart again. Sighing, she went to bed and lay awake for several hours before finally falling asleep.


	9. 8 Realizations II

**8. Realizations II**

_A/N:_ Many thanks go to Cielita for her assistance and suggestions with this chapter.

While Minerva was busy preparing for bed, Albus paced his rooms, his mind too full for him to seek his own rest. The primary thought on his mind was what Harry's innocent comment about his aunt and uncle meant. Though Albus didn't truly like the Dursleys, he hadn't considered Vernon Dursley to be a violent man. Of course, the fact that he abandoned Harry in a junkyard lost him some points with Albus, but he'd been willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt. While Minerva had been in the bathroom, Albus had asked Harry a few more questions:

_"M'boy, what would your uncle do to your aunt that would make her cry?" Albus asked, his voice grave._

_Harry shrugged, scuffing the toe of his trainer in the carpet. "He hit her, but only after he'd ranted and yelled a lot, saying it was all her fault, that she was the reason they were stuck with 'the brat'."_

_"Is that what he called you?" Albus inquired, his heart twisting in his chest._

_Harry nodded, very interested in the pattern of the carpet. "He called me brat, freak, boy, idiot--"_

_"Thank you, Harry, I see your point." Albus suppressed a small chuckle, knowing Harry would misinterpret it. Reaching out, he tilted the boy's chin up so dark blue eyes looked into his. "You never have to go back to them, I can assure you of that."_

_Harry smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Albus."_

_"You're welcome, m'boy." Albus smiled back just as Minerva emerged from the bathroom..._

Once he'd returned to his office after dinner, Albus owled a friend of his and asked him to make some discreet inquires regarding the domestic peace at Number 4 Privet Drive. If Harry's presence had precipitated much of the violence, then Petunia should be in no more danger, but Albus didn't want to take any more chances. He also sent Arabella an owl, asking her what she knew of the situation.

That load off his mind, Albus found his thoughts turning to Minerva. There was no denying that, even at 65, she was still a beautiful woman. She'd started pulling her hair back early on in her teaching career to keep it out of her face and had tried several styles before settling on the bun that, to most students, had always been there. Albus had always secretly wished that she would leave it down. There wasn't a gray hair among all the ebony strands, and it was really quite gorgeous. She'd taken to wearing voluminous robes when Lucius Malfoy had decided to make a move on her in an attempt to discourage future attempts.

Albus had not noticed any change in his feelings towards his deputy, although he'd noticed that she entered his thoughts more often. He worried about her more and he often caught himself wondering what she would think of one thing or another. On Christmas Eve, Albus and Minerva had exchanged gifts so they could focus only on Harry...

_"Go on, Albus, open it," Minerva urged him, quite obviously eager to see his reaction to whatever his gift was._

_Smiling to himself, Albus took his time unwrapping his present. He knew it would exasperate Minerva and it drew out the anticipation. Finally, he was holding a box and carefully opened it. He smiled with pleasure at what he found inside: twelve pairs of woolly socks, one pair for each month of the year. He looked up at the witch opposite him. "Thank you, Minerva."_

_"You're welcome, Albus." Minerva smiled as Albus promptly pulled on the socks obviously meant to be worn during December._

_He offered her gift, wrapped in tartan wrapping paper, to her. "Your turn."_

_"Of course." She favored him with a smile before opening the gift, revealing a red and gold chessboard with matching figurines done in a feline style. She looked incredulous as she examined the gold king. "Albus, this is too much!"_

_He felt his heart plummet. "You don't like it?"_

_"No, Albus, I love it," she replied, the smile on her face the biggest he'd yet to see from her. "Thank you very much."_

_He smiled back, relieved. "You're welcome, Minerva."_

Bringing himself back to the present, Albus shook his head. That was when he'd begun to wonder if his feelings for his Deputy were more than platonic. Harry's question the following night had merely added fuel to the fire. He'd come to rely on Minerva more and more since she'd become his Deputy and he honestly could not imagine anyone else taking her place. He hadn't been very lucky in love over the years and had resigned himself to never finding someone. Now, it was quite possible that he had and he wondered if he should take a chance on love once more.

* * *

Harry woke from a sound sleep to the sound of someone entering his bedroom. The night-light told him it was only Mr. Albus. When he slipped through the door leading to the sitting room, Harry slipped from his bed and followed, his be-socked feet making no sound on the carpet. Peeping around the door to Mum's bedroom, Harry saw Mr. Albus leaning over her sleeping form. A soft, "Good night, Minerva. Sleep well." was followed by a kiss on Mum's forehead. Grinning to himself, Harry dashed back into his room and under the covers of his bed before Mr. Albus returned.

When he heard Mr. Albus re-enter his room and cross to his bed, Harry pretended to be asleep. Once he was sure Mr. Albus was gone, Harry let loose a quiet giggle. Mr. Albus _does_ love Mum like Daddy liked Mummy!

* * *

Albus rarely received mail at breakfast. Most was delivered directly to his office, left on his desk for him to sort through at his leisure. This gave him a chance to eat without interruptions and fortify himself for whatever may come. He didn't expect anything from his investigator friend right away, but wasn't surprised to find a letter from Arabella waiting for him when he arrived in his office. After settling Harry in a corner with his toys, Albus opened Arabella's letter.

_Albus,_

_About time you asked, you crazy old coot! Being a couple streets over, I don't know much, but my cats have told me they would hear a lot of yelling and screaming later at night. Probably after Harry and his fat lump of a cousin were in bed. Jenny mentioned that she sometimes wondered if 'the human tom' (she means Vernon) had hit 'the human queen' (Petunia). Sometimes, I'd see Petunia with a black eye and ask her what happened. She usually told me that she'd stumbled in the dark, or something like that. I wouldn't be surprised if that great oaf **had** hit her. There haven't been similar incidents since you took Harry. Would you like me to stick around a little longer?_

_Arabella._

Albus set the letter aside with a sigh. It wasn't entirely unexpected, but he'd still hoped... His gaze landing on Harry, Albus stopped that train of thought. It was no use wishing for one thing when the truth was something else. Pulling out a piece of parchment and his quill, Albus wrote a quick reply to Arabella, requesting that she remain until the business with the Dursleys was dealt with. Summoning a house-elf to take it to the Owlery, Albus turned his attention to the rest of his mail for the day, taking time to play with Harry before they went to the Great Hall for lunch. "What would you like to do today, m'boy?"

"Can we play school?" Harry asked, his eyes bright with hope.

Albus smiled, ruffling Harry's hair. "Certainly, m'boy. Now, did you want to be 'teacher', or shall I?"

"You'd really let me be 'teacher'?" Harry's unnaturally blue eyes were wide.

Albus frowned slightly. "Of course I would. You suggested the game, you get to choose whether you want to be the teacher or not."

"All right!" Harry punched the air with one small fist.

Albus captured his hand. "M'boy, which did you want to be? Teacher or student?"

"Teacher!" Harry shouted, obviously delighted.

Chuckling, Albus obediently took his place and scribbled as Harry pretended to teach Transfiguration, 'like Mum'. When the two of them were done, they headed down to lunch.

* * *

Minerva was on her way to the Great Hall when a voice sounded from near her feet. ("Tabby.")

Looking down, she smiled. "Hello, Mistoffelees. What are you doing here?"

("My human is one of the students,") he replied as she knelt to stroke his back. ("I can communicate with my Tribe and they wish to know how the kitten is doing.")

Minerva considered her options before asking, "Why don't I show you instead?"

("What do you mean?") Minerva knew the feline anatomy didn't allow for a frown--she'd tried--but she was sure Mistoffelees was trying to frown.

Minerva reached out and gently scooped him up into her arms. "I hope you don't mind, but it's quicker this way."

("Not at all. You're one of the few humans who knows how to carry a cat without it being uncomfortable,") Mistoffelees made himself comfortable in Minerva's arms.

Entering the Great Hall, Minerva saw that Albus and Harry were already seated at the staff table. Amazingly, no one seemed to notice the cat in Minerva's arms. Mentally shrugging, she finished making her way to her seat and sat down, to find a plate of food already waiting for her. Jostling the cat in her arms, Minerva addressed her son. "Harry-lad?"

"Yes, Mum?" Harry looked at her. "Oh, what a pretty kitty."

Minerva laughed as Harry reached out and stroked Mistoffelees. ("He seems to be in good hands.")

"Yes, Harry-lad, a very pretty kitty," Minerva agreed, looking over Harry's head at Albus, who was smiling.

Despite the fact that he was purring, Mistoffelees managed to sound a little annoyed. ("I am not 'pretty'. I'm 'handsome'.")

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

Minerva prevented the cat from lashing out at the boy. "_His_ name is Mistoffelees, Harry-lad."

"Oh," Harry looked thoughtful. "Does he belong to one of the students?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, he does."

"Maybe you should let him go, then," Harry suggested.

Minerva smiled, even as she set Mistoffelees on the floor. "An excellent idea, Harry-lad."

("Pretty kitty, humph!") Mistoffelees muttered just before he was out of earshot.

Minerva laughed softly before starting on her lunch.

* * *

That afternoon, Harry was playing quietly in a corner of Minerva's office when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." The door opened to admit a redheaded third-year boy, already promising to be tall, with a first-year boy, also a redhead. Both wore the red and gold of Gryffindor. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you boys?"

"One of the Slytherins took Charlie's stuffed dragon, Professor," the older boy replied, looking indignant.

Minerva looked at the younger boy. There were tearstains on Charlie's cheeks, but no tears in his eyes now. "Is Bill right, Charlie?" Minerva asked, aware of how important stuffed toys were to first-year students, away from home for the first time in their lives.

"Yes, Professor," Charlie nodded, his voice hoarse from crying.

Minerva sighed. "I'll speak to Professor Snape." She rose and spotted Harry playing in the corner. "Would either of you mind playing with Harry for a few minutes?"

"No, Ma'am." Bill smiled at his professor. "He's the same age as our brother, Ron."

Minerva didn't react to this news, though she wondered how many Weasleys would be going through Hogwarts, as she led them over to Harry. "Harry-lad, I'd like you to meet Bill and Charlie Weasley. They're going to play with you for a bit, all right?"

"All right." Harry hugged Minerva, who hugged him back before nodding to the boys and leaving him with the two oldest Weasley boys.


	10. 9 Friends and Enemies

**9. Friends and Enemies**

_A/N:_ I had fun writing this chappie. Harry can't seem to escape the Weasleys, even in an AU. -grinwink- Thanks to Cielita for helping me out at the end.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the two redheaded boys, but they seemed nice enough and Mum _had_ trusted them to play with Harry. The younger one plopped down with Harry. "Hiya, Harry, I'm Charlie."

"Hi, Charlie," Harry replied, shaking the hand he offered. He looked more closely at the other boy's face. "Have you been crying?"

Brown eyes widened, before a reluctant grin appeared on his freckled face. "Yeah, I have."

"Why?" Harry asked, honestly wondering what would make this boy cry.

The older of the two boys sat down now. "Someone stole Norbert from him. I'm Bill, by the way."

"Hi, Bill." Harry shook his hand as well. "Who's Norbert?"

Charlie answered the question. "My stuffed dragon. I've had him for years an' years."

"Only two, Charlie," Bill corrected him, a little harshly Harry felt.

The little boy scooted closer to Charlie. "Would you like to hold my teddy bear? It might make you feel better."

"Please?" Charlie looked like he was on the verge of tears again.

Harry looked around and spotted his teddy bear on the floor behind Mum's desk. Running over, he picked it up and returned to where Charlie and Bill waited, handing the bear to the younger of the two. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Charlie smiled and accepted the bear, cuddling it for a moment. When he looked up, he looked much calmer.

Harry smiled back. "You're welcome."

The three of them settled down in the corner to play.

* * *

It hadn't taken Minerva long to retrieve the kidnapped toy. It had just been a matter of getting Severus to speak to his Slytherins. She left the disciplining to him, with a suggestion that the culprits see what it felt like to have such a cherished possession taken from them. "I know how to discipline my own students, Minerva."

"I realize that, Severus," she replied, checking the stuffed dragon (it reminded her strongly of a Norwegian Ridgeback) for any jinxes or curses Severus might not have found. "I was merely offering a suggestion. You needn't take it."

With that, she left, returning to her office to find Harry asleep on the couch, his head in Bill Weasley's lap. Charlie sat at Harry's feet, the five-year-old's teddy bear in _his_ lap. "He just fell asleep, Professor."

"You don't need to apologize, Mr. Weasley," Minerva answered Bill, even as she offered the stuffed dragon to Charlie.

The boy accepted it with a smile. "Norbert!"

"Norbert?" Minerva repeated with a fond smile, even as she eased the teddy bear from Charlie's lap to the crook of Harry's arm. The little boy relaxed, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I like that name. Hagrid says it's a good name for dragon."

"I'll bet he does," Minerva commented quietly as she eased Harry's head and shoulders up so Bill could get to his feet. Once Bill was standing, Minerva took his place, gently stroking Harry's tousled black hair. "You boys may go now."

Nodding, they headed for the door. "Thanks, Professor."

"You're welcome." She watched them leave and sighed. Harry sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Minerva. As she waited for him to wake up, she slowly slipped into the arms of Morpheus herself.

* * *

That's where Albus found them when he arrived to escort them to dinner. Minerva was sprawled in the corner of the couch with Harry curled up half in her lap, holding his teddy bear close. Smiling to himself, Albus smoothed the boy's hair back from his forehead and kissed the spot where his scar was located. Harry stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Hi, Mr. Albus."

"Hello, Harry. Did you have a nice nap?" Albus asked, watching Minerva's face out of the corner of his eye.

Harry nodded, seeming content to stay where he was. "Yep!"

"Good." Albus helped Harry sit up.

The boy looked around and frowned. "Where are Bill and Charlie?"

"The Weasley boys?" Albus asked, puzzled.

Minerva's voice made both jump. Her eyes were still closed. "Yes, Albus. Some of the Slytherins took Charlie's dragon, so he and Bill came to me." She opened her eyes and stretched as thoroughly as her animagus form. "I asked them to stay with Harry while I retrieved it."

"Did you, Mum?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.

She nodded as she sat up. "Yes, I did. I took Bill's place and sent both on their way."

"That's good to hear," Albus commented as he helped Minerva to her feet.

She stretched again, her spine popping several times. "Yes, Charlie was very glad to have Norbert back."

"Norbert?" Albus asked with a chuckle.

Harry scrambled down from the couch. "Yep! That's what he calls his dragon."

"Ah, I see," Albus replied. "Are either of you hungry?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Starving!"

"Yes, I am," Minerva added.

Albus smiled. "Shall we go down to dinner, then?"

* * *

That Friday, Albus arrived at lunch looking very sober. "Albus, is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Albus blinked and looked at Minerva. "I'm sorry, did you say something, Minerva?"

This concerned her even more. It wasn't like Albus to be distracted at a meal. "I asked if there was something wrong."

"Not with me, no," he replied quietly.

She frowned, just noticing that he was merely poking at his food. "What about with someone else?"

"This is not an appropriate time or place to discuss it," Albus told her, his voice still quiet.

She raised an eyebrow. "What _would_ be an appropriate place and time?"

"Tonight, after Harry's gone to bed, and in your rooms so we can keep an ear out for him," Albus answered promptly.

The other eyebrow rose. "Very well, then. Tonight."

"Yes." They both turned back to their lunches.

* * *

Once Harry was safely tucked in bed and asleep, Albus and Minerva sat down in front of the fire in her living room. "Albus, what has been bothering you?"

"When Harry mentioned that Vernon would make Petunia cry, I asked a friend of mine to do some investigating for me," Albus told her, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

Minerva drew in a sharp breath. "Albus, what is it?"

"He found that Mr. Dursley is in the habit of harming Mrs. Dursley physically," Albus informed her, his voice tight, his hands balled into fists. "Apparently, he blames her for Harry being 'foisted' on them, because Lily was _her_ sister."

Minerva frowned, not liking the news she was hearing one bit. "Harry's been gone two weeks, why would he still be abusing her?"

"It takes time to get past this sort of thing." Albus sighed deeply. "The way I acted when I visited them probably didn't help, either."

Minerva sighed, exasperated. "Albus, it's apparent that Vernon Dursley was abusing his wife _before_ you arrived to speak with them about their treatment of Harry. You are _not_ responsible for the way he treats his wife."

"Thank you, Minerva." He smiled faintly at her, patting the hand she'd laid on his arm. When she tried to discreetly remove her hand, his grip tightened and she desisted. "My friend visited them and he said dinner was a very strained affair, with very little conversation. Dudley, their son, seemed to be the most relaxed of the three Dursleys."

Minerva sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Should we do anything, Albus?"

"I do not know, Minerva," he answered, looking and sounding very tired. "I would like to, but I don't know if she would welcome assistance from 'freaks'."

She thought for a moment, trying to think of a way they could help Petunia without her realizing who was helping her. "Perhaps a few words to the right authorities? Much as I dislike the way she treated Harry, no woman deserves to be abused by her husband."

"Or the man courting her," Albus added quietly, his eyes meeting hers.

Minerva froze. She'd told no one except Poppy about that. "How do you know?"

"I overheard you and Poppy discussing it once," he explained, his voice quiet, gentle. She turned away, not sure if she should be angry with him for eavesdropping or relieved that she wouldn't have to explain to him. He saved her by returning to the subject at hand. "I do believe a few words to the right Muggle authorities will work quite well."

Minerva turned back to him, composed once more. "Thank you, Albus."

"I asked--" he started, but she stopped him.

"Not just for agreeing to help her, Albus." Minerva's eyes met his without hesitation.

He slowly nodded. "You're welcome, Minerva. Now, it is getting late and I believe it's time we both retired and got some sleep."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Albus," she reminded him.

He nodded. "Yes, but I'm aware that you still get up early on the weekends."

"Of course, I still have work to do," she replied, frowning slightly.

He smiled. "Exactly, so you still need to go to bed at a decent hour."

"Are you going to tuck me in, then?" she asked, and immediately wished she could take it back. It was one thing to tuck her _and_ Harry in. It was another to tuck just her in.

His eyes twinkled in the firelight. "Only if you wish me to, Minerva."

"I haven't needed someone to tuck me in since I was a little girl, Albus," she told him, trying not to sound as if she was rejecting him.

He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Good night, then, Minerva."

"Good night, Albus." She kissed his cheek and waited until he'd left for his own rooms before heading into her bedroom to change and go to bed.


	11. 10 Moving On

**10. Moving On**

_A/N:_ Lots of thanks go to Cielita for providing me with several ideas for what to write next.

As he said he would, Albus spoke to Muggle authorities, but they said they couldn't do anything unless Petunia came to them. About a week after that, Minerva was teaching a class when Albus entered and indicated that he wished to speak with her. Nodding, she asked the students to sit quietly and continue with their work before slipping out. "What is it, Albus?"

"Read this." He handed her the letter in his hand.

Curious, she accepted the letter and read it:

_Albus,_

_Petunia's here. She wants to talk to you and Min. She's got her son with her. I have no idea where Vernon is._

_Bella_

She looked up at him. "What do you suppose this means, Albus?"

"I do not know, Minerva," he replied quietly. "I would like to go as soon as I can."

Minerva hesitated, frowning. "What about Harry?"

"I'm afraid the only person available to watch him is Severus," Albus told her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Of all the staff members, Severus was the one most likely to figure out who Harry truly was. She'd managed to avoid having Severus watch Harry up to now, but it seemed she didn't have a choice. "Very well. I will cancel my next class and take Harry to Severus."

"Thank you, Minerva." Albus kissed her cheek.

She felt her face grow warm. "I don't need thanks any more than you do, Albus."

"I know." Squeezing her hand encouragingly, he left for his office.

Turning, Minerva re-entered the classroom.

* * *

His hand firmly in Mum's, Harry trotted along beside her as they went down to the dungeons. He could tell she was anxious about something, but not what. Knowing questions would be futile, Harry didn't bother asking any. They soon arrived at a classroom just as students were leaving. Most ignored Harry, although a few gave Mum odd looks. Once the last of the students were gone, Mum and Harry entered the classroom. "Yes, Minerva, what can--what's the brat doing here?" 

"His name is 'Harry', Severus," Mum countered, even as she squeezed Harry's hand comfortingly, "and he's here because you're the only one who can watch him right now."

Uncle Snape sneered. "Why not Albus?"

"If he could watch Harry, he would, but both of us need to go," Mum's voice was calm, but Harry could tell that she was beginning to lose her temper.

Uncle Snape sighed heavily. "Very well, I will watch him."

"Thank you," Mum replied and, unbeknownst to Harry, gave Uncle Snape a look that said: 'Harm him in any way, shape, or form, and you will pay dearly.' She then knelt to speak with Harry. "Uncle Snape's going to watch you for a bit, Harry-lad. I want you to be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Mum."

"Good." Smiling, she kissed his forehead and hugged him before standing again. "I'll pick him up as soon as I can."

Harry watched Mum leave, and then turned to Uncle Snape. "What are we gonna play?"

"Play?" Uncle Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry. "_I_ have work to do. You may play in that corner there."

He pointed to a corner that was suddenly filled with Harry's building blocks. "Thanks, Uncle Snape!" Harry hugged him swiftly before running over to begin playing with his blocks.

Behind him, Uncle Snape remained where he was for a few moments before going over to his desk.

* * *

Albus and Minerva arrived at Arabella's home several minutes later. Albus could tell that Minerva was preoccupied and squeezed her hand to let her know he was there. She smiled up at him as she squeezed his hand back. Nodding, he reached up and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Arabella. "Albus, Min! About time!" 

"Hello, Bella," Minerva greeted her sister with a hug.

Albus was practically dragged into the house. "Hello, Bella."

"Yes, yes, hello, hello, come on." Grabbing each of them by the hand, Arabella took them into the living room.

Petunia sat on one of the couches, Dudley sitting quietly beside her. When Arabella entered with Albus and Minerva, both looked up. Albus had to struggle to hide his reaction. Petunia had two black eyes and Dudley's right cheek was bruised. "Hello, Mrs. Dursley."

"My name is Petunia, Professor Dumbledore," she answered quietly, her eyes meeting his almost defiantly.

He nodded as he crossed to the other couch and sat down. "And mine is Albus. Why did you wish to see Minerva and I?"

"I wish for your protection," Petunia replied after a long silence.

Albus exchanged looks with both Minerva and Arabella. "Protection from what? Or whom?"

"Vernon Dursley," she whispered the name, obviously fighting back tears. "You freaks are the reason he started hitting me, you might as well protect Dudley and I."

Albus closed his eyes for a moment, his suspicions confirmed. "I am truly sorry about that, Petunia."

"You can prove it by protecting us from Vernon," she snapped.

Minerva was the one who answered, "We will, Petunia."

* * *

Harry woke that night to a scream from Mum's room. Wondering what was wrong, he practically fell out of his bed and hurried to her room. Entering, he saw that it was empty, but she was thrashing around on the bed, obviously having a bad dream. Unable to think of anything else, Harry ran to Mr. Albus' room. He was fast asleep in his big bed. Scrambling up onto the bed, Harry shook Mr. Albus. "Wake up! Wake up, Mr. Albus!" 

"Wha--Harry? What are you doing here?" Mr. Albus asked, sitting up and reaching for his glasses.

Harry crawled into Mr. Albus' lap. "It's Mum, Mr. Albus. She's having a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Albus asked, even as he began the tricky process of getting up without dislodging Harry.

Harry nodded, his arms around Mr. Albus' neck. "She was screaming and moving around."

"Yes, it certainly sounds like she's having a bad dream," Mr. Albus replied, finally standing.

Harry wound his legs around Mr. Albus' waist. "I was afraid she'd hurt me if I tried to wake her up."

"That's quite all right, m'boy," Mr. Albus assured Harry, stroking the boy's shaggy hair as they moved through his room.

Mum's screams greeted them and they moved carefully into her room. She was now on the floor in a tangle of blankets. "Can you do anything for her, Mr. Albus?"

"I'm sure I can, m'boy," Albus answered, his voice quiet as he set Harry on his feet. "Stay back." Harry nodded and watched as Mr. Albus approached Mum carefully. Kneeling beside her, Mr. Albus reached out and touched her shoulder. "Tabby, wake up. C'mon, Tabby. It's just a dream. Wake up, Tabby."

* * *

Minerva woke with a gasp, staring up into Albus' face. "Albus? What are you doing here?" 

"Harry heard you having a bad dream and got me," Albus explained, gesturing.

Minerva looked in the direction he'd gestured and saw Harry watching them anxiously. Smiling faintly, she held her hand out to him. A smile blooming, Harry ran over and threw himself into her lap. "Are you okay, Mum?"

"I'm fine, Harry-lad," she assured him, hugging him tightly. "It was just a dream."

He sat back as Albus's arms encircled both of them. "Dreams can seem awfully real, though."

"I know, but it didn't hurt me, Harry-lad, that's what counts," she told him, kissing his forehead.

Albus added his voice. "I would trust her judgment, m'boy."

"All right," Harry smiled up at both.

Minerva smiled back and eased to her feet, still holding him. "Now you need to go back to bed, Harry-lad."

"Aw, Mu-um!" he whined even as he snuggled against her.

She smiled at Albus over Harry's head before heading for the boy's room. "Don't argue with me, Harry-lad. You won't win."

"I know." He sighed heavily as they entered his room. "It's fun to try, though."

She laughed as she set him on the bed. "I suppose. Go to sleep. I'll be fine."

"All right." He kissed her cheek. "G'night, Mum."

She smiled fondly as she tucked him in. "Good night, Harry-lad. Sleep well." He didn't reply, already asleep. Shaking her head at how easily young children fell asleep, Minerva returned to her room to find her bed re-made and Albus waiting for her. Suddenly shy, she ducked her head and realized she was only wearing her pajamas. This caused her face to grow warm. "Thank you, Albus."

"Harry is the one who deserves your thanks, Minerva," Albus replied as he offered her a cup of cocoa.

She nodded, accepting the cup. "Yes, I suppose you wouldn't be here if he hadn't gotten you."

"Exactly," he agreed as she drank the cocoa. She looked up at him and froze. There were only inches between them and his eyes...tearing her gaze away from his, she concentrated on her cocoa. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

She shook her head, not looking at him. "No. It's best we just let it go."

"Is it that bad?" he asked, his voice soft.

She nodded. "Our meeting with Petunia brought back some very painful memories."

"I see." She wondered if he truly did. They'd spent several hours arranging for Petunia and Dudley's protection. By the time they'd returned to the castle, everyone was at dinner and Severus looked very glad to relinquish Harry's care to Minerva and Albus. Minerva had spent the evening with Harry, playing with him and figuring out how well he'd been treated by Severus. In a way, she'd been avoiding the memories that had been stirred up, but they'd haunted her as she prepared for bed and had apparently followed her into her dreams. Her thoughts must have shown on her face as her empty cup disappeared because Albus added. "I have memories of my own that I would rather forget, Minerva."

She hid a wince. She was one of the few people who knew how much it had hurt Albus to kill Grindelwald. She'd been there when he'd 'interrogated' Severus to protect him from Voldemort when the younger man had defected and had seen the pain on his face when the session had ended. "I'm sorry, Albus."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked quietly. "This afternoon was obviously hard on you."

She nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't excuse me for thinking I'm the only one with things I'd rather forget."

"You're human, Minerva," he countered. "You don't need to be perfect."

She rolled her eyes. "Neither do you, Albus."

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously surprised.

She smiled as she patiently explained. "You're blaming yourself for Vernon hurting Petunia and Dudley because you're the one who left Harry with them."

"You know me very well," he commented.

She raised an eyebrow. "Considering how long I've known you, it shouldn't be a surprise."

"It shouldn't?" he queried, something in his eyes telling her to be careful with what she said next.

"No, it shouldn't," she confirmed. "We've become rather close, haven't we?"

He nodded, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. "Yes, we have."

"Albus?" she asked, a little unsure of what was happening, but her heartbeat was speeding up as he gently slid his arms around her waist.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he lowered his head and brushed his lips across hers in a butterfly-soft kiss. "I'd like to become closer, Minerva."

"So do I," she answered, her arms sliding around his neck.

He smiled before he kissed her again.


	12. 11 Ghost of the Past

**11. Ghost of the Past**

_A/N:_ Many thanks to Cielita for helping me figure out what to do next with the story. -grin- Not to mention coming up with the outline for the first part of the chapter itself.

Albus and Minerva's relationship went into a pleasant limbo after that first kiss. They didn't speak of the change in their relationship, but it was there all the same. Kisses landed on lips rather than cheeks now. They didn't wait for an excuse to hug each other, either. When they sat together to discuss something, they were more inclined to snuggle together on the couch rather than perch in separate chairs.

Harry was aware of the change, of course. He'd have to have been deaf, blind, and dumb not to see what was right in front of him. Minerva didn't mind that he knew. He deserved to be aware of the change, since he _was_ her son. By unspoken agreement, Albus and Minerva chose not to tell anyone else about the change in their relationship.

That was why Albus chose to stay in his office to take care of paperwork, while Minerva and Harry played on the wide, sweeping front lawns of the school on the first day of the spring holidays. When a familiar figure appeared at the front gates, Minerva drew in a sharp gasp. It was Karl Jennens. Even after all these years, she knew him by sight. "Harry-lad, stay behind me."

"Why, Mum?" Harry asked as Karl approached the two.

She didn't know what Karl wanted, but it couldn't be good. "Just do what I tell you, Harry-lad."

"Minerva!" Karl's voice was falsely cheerful, the smile on his face obviously forced. "How are you--" that's when he caught sight of Harry, who was peeking around Minerva at Karl. "Who is this?"

Before Minerva could reply, Harry piped up. "I'm Harry. Do you know my Mum?"

"Mum?" Karl repeated, an ugly look appearing on his face as he looked back at Minerva. "He's your son?" Swallowing hard, Minerva nodded. "You slut! Who did you sleep with to beget this bastard? Who?" He looked down at Harry again before sneering. "Wait, let me guess: the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore. _He's_ the bastard's father."

Minerva was shaking now. Even after all these years, Karl could still scare her. Whatever happened, though, she must protect Harry. "I didn't give birth to him, Karl, I--"

"Shut up!" Karl growled, slapping Minerva and knocking her to the ground. "Get up!"

He grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet. Minerva cried out in pain as his hand almost crushed her wrist. She was sure to have bruises. "Stop hurting Mum!"

"Stay out of this, brat!" Without letting go of Minerva, Karl backhanded Harry.

Tears appearing in his eyes, Harry ran off in the direction of the castle. Minerva could only hope that he'd gone to get help.

* * *

Harry dashed through the corridors of the school, desperate to get to Mr. Albus and tell him about the bad man who was hurting Mum. Reaching the gargoyle guarding Mr. Albus' office, Harry gasped out the password: "Chocolate frog." The gargoyle moved aside and Harry ran up the moving stairs. Bursting into the office, Harry announced, "There's a bad man hurting Mum!"

"What was that, Harry?" Mr. Albus asked, looking up from the paperwork spread out across his desk.

The little boy ran to Mr. Albus. "Mum and I were playing when this bad man came and started talking to her. Then he saw me and started yelling at her. Then he hurt her. When I tried to stop him, he hurt me."

"Did you hear his name, m'boy?" Mr. Albus asked, even as he tilted Harry's head back so he could look at the boy's face.

Harry winced as the long, thin fingers probed the injured area. "Mum called him Karl."

"He's finally returned, then," Mr. Albus murmured, standing up with Harry in his arms. "Let's go help your Mum, then."

Harry nodded and rested his head on Mr. Albus' shoulder, glad that help for Mum was on the way.

* * *

Though Albus appeared calm to Harry, inside he was seething. He didn't know everything that Karl Jennens had put Minerva through, but he knew that physical abuse was a large part of it. That the man had hit Harry wasn't exactly a surprise, but it still made Albus' blood boil. Finally, they reached the front lawns. It took only a moment for Albus to spot Minerva and Karl. As he started towards them, she crumpled to the ground in an emerald heap. "Minerva!" Looking up to see Albus coming toward him, Karl turned and began to run. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Karl's arms snapped to his sides and his legs sprang together right before he fell on his face. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Karl's inert body floated up and over to where Albus stood by Minerva. "Hello, Mr. Jennens, it's been a long time." The other man glared at Albus, obviously furious. "As a member of my staff, Minerva is under my protection. I will let you go this time, but let this be a warning. Should you _ever_ come after her again, you will regret it. _Finite Incantatem_."

Karl fell to the ground in a heap. With some difficulty, he got to his feet, gray eyes as cold as ice. "Very well, Dumbledore. You can keep your tramp for yourself." He glanced at Harry, who was peeping around Albus' legs. "And your little bastard, too."

Albus laid a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder as Karl marched down the drive and through the gates of the school. Not until he'd Disapparated with a loud crack did Albus look down at Minerva. There didn't appear to be any blood on her robes, but he knew that some injuries didn't leave visible marks. "Harry, m'boy, could you please go up to the Hospital Wing and get Aunt Poppy so she can help Minerva?"

"Yes, Mr. Albus." Harry was up and off like a shot.

Albus sighed and knelt beside Minerva. He could see a livid bruise forming on her right cheek, her right wrist was just as badly bruised and a lump was forming on her left temple. He didn't dare move her without knowing what sort of injuries she had, for fear of making them worse. Seeing her so still and injured hurt him far more than the worst injuries he'd sustained himself, because it felt as if his heart was being squeezed by a tight fist. Poppy's voice intruded on his thoughts. "Albus! What happened to Minerva?"

"Karl Jennens was here," Albus told the school mediwitch as she knelt across from him. "Her injuries are his handiwork."

"So I see," Poppy commented, casting a diagnosis spell to determine the extent of Minerva's injuries. Harry crawled into Albus' lap and Albus held the boy close, the sleeves of his robes nearly hiding him. After what seemed like an eternity to Albus, but wasn't long at all, Poppy terminated the spell. "You can obviously see that she was hit in the temple, which is probably what knocked her unconscious. Her right cheekbone is cracked, but not much. The bones of her right wrist are out of place. She's also sustained trauma to her ribcage, because several are cracked and more than that are bruised."

Albus listened quietly as Poppy listed each injury. He closed his eyes against the anger that ballooned inside him at the thought of anyone, particularly Karl Jennens, hurting Minerva in such a way. It was with some difficulty that he kept his voice quiet and calm. "I imagine you'll wish to take her up to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, but I need to stabilize her before I move her," Poppy answered with a nod.

"Stabilize her?" Harry asked from his place in Albus' lap, obviously confused.

"Yes, m'boy," Albus replied, tightening his hold on the lad for a moment. "She's going to heal Minerva just enough that she won't be hurt worse on her way up to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh." Harry leaned against Albus as Poppy waved her wand over Minerva's torso.

Albus gently rocked him back and forth, watching as bandages flew out of Poppy's wand and wrapped around Minerva's rib cage. They would prevent further damage to Minerva's ribs and thus protect the heart and lungs beneath. Once that was done, Poppy carefully stretched Minerva out on her back. "Albus, could you levitate her just a bit?"

"Of course, Poppy." Albus did so and Poppy conjured a stretcher underneath Minerva. When it was in place, Albus lowered Minerva onto the stretcher.

At a wave of Poppy's wand, the stretcher floated up and they started for the castle. "Why don't you just float Mum up to the Hospital Wing?"

"By transporting her on a stretcher, her body stays relatively still," Poppy explained when Albus said nothing. "This will keep her injuries from getting worse than they are."

Harry nodded, his hand enfolded by Albus'. "Are you all right, Mr. Albus?"

"I'm fine, m'boy," Albus told Harry with a faint smile. "Just worried about Minerva."

Harry squeezed his hand, obviously trying to reassure Albus. "She'll be all right, Mr. Albus. You'll see."

"Thank you, Harry." On the boy's innocent confidence, they entered the castle and continued up to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

When Minerva awoke, she lay still and assessed what she could of her injuries without opening her eyes. Her left temple was throbbing, her right cheek was sore, her right wrist ached, and she could feel bandages wrapped around her rib cage. Taking an experimental deep breath, she was relieved when she only felt mild discomfort. Finally, she opened her eyes and realized that she was in Hospital Wing. _Well, better the Hospital Wing than St. Mungo's,_ she mused, looking around. She smiled when her gaze landed on the chair pulled up beside her bed. Albus sat in it with Harry in his lap. Both were asleep, although Albus was holding Minerva's hand with his free on. She squeezed his hand and his eyes opened moments later. He smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Hello, Minerva. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, Albus," she replied with a faint smile. "What happened?"

Albus' smile faded a little as his hand tightened around hers. "I was working in my office when Harry came in and told me Karl was hurting you." Minerva sighed and closed her eyes as he continued. "By the time we arrived to rescue you, Karl had knocked you unconscious."

"What did you to him?" Minerva asked, her voice little more than a whisper, almost afraid to find out.

He did not loosen his hold on her hand. "I did nothing to him except warn him to stay away from you. Should he come near you again, he will not find me so generous."

"Because I'm your Deputy?" Minerva asked, opening her eyes to look at him; half dreading he would answer one way while half hoping he would answer the other way.

His gaze was warm as he replied. "I gave him that answer, yes, but it was truly because I love you."

"You do?" she asked, tears of joy springing to her eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm not sure when it happened, but I've loved you for several years now."

"I have examined my own feelings as well," she told him, her tears slipping unheeded down her cheeks. "It must have happened after I became your Deputy, but I've loved you for a long time now, too.

A smile lit up his face at her words, but they were both startled when Harry announced, "Mr. Albus, you're squishing me."

"Oh, I do apologize, m'boy," Albus replied, hastily loosening his grip on Harry.

Harry slid from Albus' lap. "It's all right, Mr. Albus. " He turned to Minerva. "Hi, Mum."

"Hello, Harry-lad," Minerva replied as he scrambled onto the bed to hug her. "How's your cheek."

He grinned, snuggling against her. "Aunt Poppy made it all better."

"Did she kiss it to help it along?" Minerva asked, remembering something from her Muggle Studies class.

He shook his head. "No, she didn't."

"I guess I shall have to, then," she replied before tilting Harry's head up and kissing the cheek Karl had hurt.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome, Harry-lad." Minerva smiled as he snuggled against her once more.

Albus stood at that moment. "I shall go tell Poppy you're awake, my dear. We still need to talk, however."

"I know, Albus," she answered with a quiet sigh. "Tonight?"

He nodded. "Tonight."

She watched him leave before turning her attention back to the little boy in her arms. "Thank you for going to get Albus, Harry-lad."

"You're welcome, Mum," Harry replied, idly tracing patterns on the sheet covering her stomach. Minerva waited patiently, as it was obvious that Harry had something on his mind. Finally, he asked, "Mum?"

She kissed the top of his head. "Yes, Harry-lad?"

"What's a bastard?" he queried innocently. "And a slut? And a tramp?"

She closed her eyes in pain. She'd wondered if he would ask. "They're all bad words, Harry-lad, so I don't want to hear you using them. As for what they mean, well, you'll have to wait until you're older."

"I always have to wait until I'm older," Harry muttered petulantly.

Minerva sighed and hugged. "I'm sorry, Harry-lad."

"It's okay, Mum." He hugged her back. She smiled as she let her cheek rest against the top of his head. They stayed that way until Albus returned with Poppy.


	13. 12 Discussions and Outcome

**12. Discussions and Outcome**

_A/N:_ Thanks to Cielita for helping me out at the end. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. It's already longer than I thought it would be. Heh.

Once Poppy had examined Minerva, she was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, with strict orders to rest and relax. The injuries may have been healed, but Minerva's body still needed time to catch up. Naturally, Albus and Harry joined Minerva in her rooms and the three of them enjoyed a quiet evening together. Albus insisted on putting Harry to bed for that very reason. "Poppy told you to rest, my dear, and you can't do that if you're putting Harry to bed."

"Mr. Albus can take care of me," Harry chimed in, looking very solemn.

Minerva reclined back on the sofa with a smile, "I certainly can't argue with both of you."

"No, you can't." Albus smiled back before following Harry into the boy's room. "Harry, how much did you hear this afternoon?"

As Albus helped Harry into a set of sky blue pajamas with Snitches fluttering all over them, Harry matter-of-factly answered the question, "You telling Mum that you love her and Mum telling you that she loves you."

"I see." Albus was a little surprised at Harry's frankness.

"I won't tell if you don't want me to," Harry offered.

Albus gave him a boost onto the bed. "She and I will be discussing that tonight, so we will let you know in the morning."

"All right," Harry nodded as he crawled under the covers and Albus tucked him in. "Mr. Albus?"

Albus handed him his teddy bear. "Yes, m'boy?"

Harry cuddled his bear for a moment before saying in a small voice, "I need a Dad."

"I know you do, Harry." Albus felt his heart squeeze at the longing in Harry's unnaturally blue eyes. "Who he will be is largely dependent on your Mum."

Harry caught his hand before he could leave. "Will you be my Dad?"

"If your Mum will let me," Albus replied with a smile, "then I would like nothing better."

Harry smiled and snuggled under the covers. Kissing his forehead, Albus returned to the sitting room. Minerva was still stretched out on the sofa, her eyes now closed. Smiling, Albus lifted up her stocking-clad feet and sat down before resting her feet on his lap. When she didn't react, he began to massage the aforementioned feet. "Harry settled in?"

"Yes, Minerva," Albus replied, a little surprised that she hadn't even reacted to the foot rub.

Her eyes opened and she gazed at him from the other end of the sofa. "What did you wish to speak about tonight?"

"I would like to know the details of your relationship with Karl," Albus told her, quickly adding. "I realize it may hurt you to speak of it, but I need to know if we're going to continue our relationship."

Minerva stared at him for a moment. "If? Albus, we confessed our love for each other today. I thought it would be obvious that I want to continue."

"I didn't want to make assumptions, my dear," Albus reassured her, still massaging her feet.

Minerva smiled and flexed her feet in his hands. "I know, and I thank you for it, as well as the foot rub."

"Minerva, you're evading the question," Albus pointed out quietly.

She sighed softly and shifted so her head was in his lap instead of her feet. "Karl and I met after you defeated Grindelwald. I felt like I was at loose ends at the time. I had become an Auror so I could fight Grindelwald, but I didn't want to continue as an Auror, though Alastor did." Albus nodded, removing the pins from her hair. He knew what she was telling him already, but kept quiet as she continued her story. "I decided to work in the Ministry, doing Transfiguration research and Karl encouraged me in that respect." She sighed sadly. "After we'd been dating for almost a year, Karl began to hint that he wanted to take our relationship to the next level."

"Meaning he wanted sex," Albus inserted quietly, combing his fingers through her hair now that he'd removed the pins.

Minerva nodded, her voice strained as she continued. "When I refused, he became more agitated and refused to let the subject drop. When badgering me didn't work, he resorted to violence." She shuddered and Albus began to gently massage her scalp. After taking a few moments to calm herself, she resumed her story. "I gave in to his demands to keep him from hurting me any more. After we'd been lovers for some time, he began to beat me once more. One day, I told him I was expecting his child. This sent him into a rage and he beat me until I was unconscious."

"He did that when you were pregnant?" Albus asked, holding back the anger that welled up inside him.

Minerva nodded again, sounding miserable as she carried on with her story, "I woke up in St. Mungo's with Poppy waiting by my bed. She told me I'd lost the baby and wished to know what Karl had done to me. Apparently, Karl had told the Healers that I'd fallen down the stairs to explain my injuries." Albus shook his head; surprised that Karl had used that excuse. "I didn't tell Poppy the truth right away, but I eventually did and she immediately offered to help me get out of the situation. I was so upset by Karl's reaction to the baby that I didn't think twice about accepting."

"I'm glad you did, Minerva," he murmured, still massaging her scalp. "Why did you stay with him even after he resumed beating you?"

Minerva sighed and rolled onto her back so she could look up at him. "I kept telling myself it'd get better, that he'd stop beating me, but he never did. Killing his own unborn child was the last straw. I wanted nothing more to do with him. Poppy gave me the perfect way out."

"What did Poppy do to help you?" Albus asked curiously, stroking her hair now that he couldn't massage her scalp.

Minerva smiled. "She and Alastor gave me a place to stay until I could file a restraining order against Karl and find my own place. She supported me when the longing for Karl's touch became strong. He may have been a violent man, but he was quite skilled as a lover."

"That's a little more than I wished to know, Minerva," Albus told her before she could continue in that vein.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, Albus. In any case, Alastor and Poppy helped me get back on my feet, for which I'll always be grateful. I accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position when it was offered to me to help me get away from my memories of Karl, too. Working at the Ministry in London, I would see a place the two of us visited on our dates and be reminded of him. That didn't help me put him behind me, so I came here and it helped immensely."

"I'm glad for that," he answered softly, tracing her features with the tip of one finger.

She kissed his finger as it traced her lips. "Did you wish to speak about anything else?"

"Yes, I do, actually," he replied with a smile, touching his finger to his lips to capture her kiss. "Harry told me that he needs a dad."

Minerva closed her eyes with a sigh. "I knew he would realize that eventually."

"He wants me to be his dad," Albus told her, a little uncertain as to her reaction.

Her eyes snapped open at this and she grinned. "That makes everything easier, then."

"What do you mean?" he asked, startled by her reaction.

She sat up, still grinning. "Don't you see, Albus? We're already a family, in many ways. You already act like Harry's father and the two of us act like a married couple anyway."

"I had noticed that myself, in point of fact," he told her with a smile.

Her eyes widened for a moment and her face lit up. "Why don't we make that a fact?"

"You mean the two of us get married?" he asked, blindsided by the suggestion.

Her grin faded somewhat and she bit her lip. "Forget it, Albus, it's a stupid idea."

"No, Minerva it isn't." He caught her chin when she would have dropped her gaze. "You just managed to surprise me."

Her grin returned full force. "I actually managed to surprise the great Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, you did," he answered with a laugh, pulling her into a warm kiss that quickly deepened into something more.

When they pulled apart, both were gasping for breath. "When did you want to get married, Albus?"

"As soon as possible, Minerva."

* * *

They were married the next day, with only Harry, Poppy, Alastor, Rolanda, Severus, Sylvia Sprout and Filius Flitwick as witnesses. Actually, Filius conducted the brief ceremony. Everyone except Harry was surprised by the suddenness of the ceremony, but all of them were glad to see that Albus and Minerva had finally realized what they meant to each other. When the ceremony was over, Albus proudly signed the papers that would officially make Harry his son. So the newlyweds could fully enjoy their wedding night, Poppy and Alastor agreed to watch Harry for the night. Harry didn't fully understand why 'Mum' and 'Dad' needed to be alone, but he assumed he would understand when he was older.

* * *

The castle accommodated the change in living arrangements with little fuss. If anyone were to attribute human characteristics to a building, they would say that the castle was happy that Albus and Minerva had finally gotten married. Their new bedroom was done in Gryffindor colors. Their furniture had been moved in already, with a king-sized four-poster bed as the centerpiece. "Well, my dear, what do you say we see how the new bed suits us?" 

"I would love to," Minerva replied with an impish smile.

He hesitated when she smiled, but scooped her up and carried her over to bed. Once he set her on it, she rolled onto her side and curled up, pretending to fall asleep. "Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?" She looked at him, the picture of innocence.

He looked at her over the tops of his spectacles. "You're toying with me, aren't you?"

"You caught me out," she admitted, rolling onto her back as he climbed onto the bed beside her.

He smiled as he traced a finger along her cheek. She shivered at his touch, her eyes locking with his. Their gazes locked, he slowly lowered his head to kiss her. They were soon lost in a whirlwind of passion and emotion, giving themselves up to their appetites for each other.

Finally, they lay entangled in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. "Minerva?"

"Hmm?" She didn't move from her spot, her head comfortably pillowed on his beard, one arm flung across his waist, and her legs entangled with his.

After a long moment, Albus told her, "Never mind."

"Albus, you obviously have something on your mind," Minerva told him, tilting her head to look up at him.

He shook his head. "It's silly. Never mind."

"Are you worried about what I said about Karl yesterday?" Minerva asked shrewdly.

He nodded, looking embarrassed. "I told you it was silly."

"Albus, my relationship with Karl ended up being purely about sex," she told him, stroking his beard. "My relationship with you is about so much more." She grinned. "Although I can tell you that _no one_ can compare to you as a lover."

He smiled and kissed her once more. She gave herself up to the kiss and quickly realized she wasn't as tired as she thought she was.


	14. 13 Not a Perfect Little Angel

**13. Not a Perfect Little Angel**

_A/N:_ Stuff between -...- is in French. I considered putting the actual French in, but decided it'd be too much work.

Harry was quite happy to be spending the night with Aunt Poppy and Uncle Al. Happy to have a 'Dad' now; he was rather bouncy and energetic. Uncle Al had trouble keeping up with him, because of his wooden leg, but Aunt Poppy seemed to enjoy chasing after him. Slipping through a half-open door, he found himself in a library and decided to explore, breathing deeply of the scent. For some reason, he liked the smell of books. As he wandered the dim room, he spotted a picture book on one of the tables. Picking it up, he left the room and immediately ran into Aunt Poppy. "There you are, Harry."

"Hi, Aunt--oof!" The last of his sentence was lost as Aunt Poppy scooped him up, causing the air to rush from his lungs.

She carried him into the living room, where Uncle Al was seated on the couch. "What were you doing in the library?"

"Just looking," Harry answered, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I found a book!"

Aunt Poppy sat down with Harry in her lap. "Oh, what did you find?"

"This one!" Harry held it up, grinning.

Aunt Poppy looked at it and her face went pale. Turning to Uncle Al, she said, "-Alastor, I thought you put this book away?-"

"-Which book?-" Uncle Al replied, looking over at Aunt Poppy.

Harry watched, puzzled, as the two adults spoke. He knew it was French, but he couldn't understand it in the least. Aunt Poppy held up the book. "-This book.-"

"-I thought I did,-" Uncle Al replied, scratching his head. He glanced at Harry. "-Did Harry find it?-"

Harry recognized his name, but nothing else, as Aunt Poppy nodded. "-Yes, he did.-"

"-Oh, well, give it here and I'll put it away.-" Uncle Al held out his hand and Aunt Poppy put the book in it.

Harry watched as Uncle Al rose and clumped out of the room. "Where's he going, Aunt Poppy?"

"To put the book away, Harry," she told him, cuddling him in a comforting way.

Harry, annoyed, pulled away. "I wanted you to read it to me!"

"Not tonight, Harry," Aunt Poppy told him sternly.

Harry folded his arms across his chest, feeling particularly stubborn. "I want to read it now!"

"Laddie, didn't your mum tell you to be good?" Uncle Al asked, clumping back into the room.

Harry glared. "I don't care! She's not my real mum!"

"That's enough, Harry," Aunt Poppy inserted. "I think it's time you went to bed."

Harry stayed where he was, but it didn't do much good because Aunt Poppy just picked him up and carried him into the guest bedroom. Though Harry didn't do anything to help, Aunt Poppy had him changed, his teeth brushed, his face washed, and tucked into bed in under fifteen minutes. "Aunt Poppy, do you have any children?"

"Yes, but they're all grown up now with children of their own." Aunt Poppy smiled as she told him this, smoothing the covers over him.

Harry smiled back. "I thought so."

"Why did you ask?" Aunt Poppy asked, obviously curious.

Harry grinned. "It didn't take you as long to do all that as it takes Mum."

"Good night, Harry," Aunt Poppy told him with a laugh.

He kissed her cheek. "Good night, Aunt Poppy."

* * *

Since it was still the spring holidays when Albus and Minerva got married, they had some time to adjust to the new living situation before the students came back, as well as report that Karl had violated the restraining order against him. The response? The spell keeping him away from Minerva had lost its potency. Luckily, Albus was able to give the spell a boost that would keep Karl away for a long time.

The new family adjusted to the change in their situation with little fuss. As Minerva had pointed out, they were pretty much a family already. Albus and Minerva had to admit, though, that the change in sleeping arrangements was a _very_ nice bonus. When the new term started after the holidays, a few of the students noticed a difference about their Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, but none of them could guess what the reason was. They had chosen not to announce their marriage, because Albus firmly believed that Voldemort wasn't completely gone and Minerva agreed. Harry, of course, didn't understand this, but figured it, again, was something he would understand when he was older.

The last term of the school year was fairly smooth. Everyone was used to seeing Harry at the staff table, or wandering around the castle. Bill and Charlie seemed to adopt him as a seventh brother and Molly, their mother, had even sent a small chocolate Easter egg filled with toffees for Harry over the spring holidays. Rolanda, Poppy, and Alastor never minded when they were asked to baby-sit Harry so Albus and Minerva could have "alone" time.

* * *

"Welcome to our summer home, Harry-lad," Minerva told the boy as they arrived at Leómann Cottage a few days after the students had gone home for the summer holidays.

His eyes wide, Harry could only stare. It had two stories and was modest in size, looking very cozy and homey. Albus and Minerva's eyes met over Harry's head. "I think he likes it, my dear."

"I think you're right, my love." Minerva smiled back at her husband as they started up the front walk.

As he walked along between his parents, Harry's head swiveled back and forth, trying to take everything in at once. Albus and Minerva had agreed to use Leómann Cottage as their summer home, because the Dumbledore home wasn't in good condition and Leómann Cottage was much cozier and more welcoming anyway. It sat on a beautiful plot of land with all kinds of interesting nooks and crannies for a growing boy to explore and discover.

The cottage itself was warm and welcoming from the moment they stepped inside. The McGonagall tartan, Albus' preference for purple, and the Gryffindor colors all blended together in the decorations of the home. The furniture was sturdy and protection charms had been cast on breakable items to protect them from Harry, who happily spent several days exploring his new home.

* * *

Once the three of them had had a chance to settle in, Minerva brought up a subject that had been on her mind for some time. "Harry-lad, your birthday is coming up. What would you like to do for it?"

"Can I have a birthday party?" Harry immediately asked, his face lighting up.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at her son. "May I..., Harry-lad."

"_May I_ have a birthday party?" Harry obediently recited, rolling his eyes.

Albus chuckled and Minerva smiled. "Of course you may, Harry-lad. Who would you like to invite?"

"Bill and Charlie," he answered promptly. "Aunt Poppy, Uncle Al, Aunt Ro, Aunt Sylvia, and Uncle Filius. Oh, and Mrs. Figg, too."

Minerva and Albus exchanged an amused glance. "What do you say to inviting the entire Weasley family so you can meet them?"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed enthusiastically. "Thanks, Dad!"

Minerva sighed, a little surprised and dismayed by the length of the guest list. "Yes, thank you, Albus."

"You're welcome, Harry." Albus ruffled his son's hair, and then kissed Minerva's cheek. "You're welcome, my dear."

Minerva noticed that Harry was watching them, a smile on his face. "Are you finished with your dinner, Harry-lad?"

"Yep!" Harry held up his empty plate to show them. "May I be excused?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, you may, don't forget to take your plate in the kitchen."

"Yes, Mum." Harry slid down from his chair and carried it into the kitchen.

Now alone, Albus looked at his wife with some concern. "Are you mad at me?"

"For suggesting that the entire Weasley family be invited?" Minerva asked. Albus nodded. She shook her head. "No, I'm not mad. It will give him a chance to play with kids his own age."

Albus nodded his agreement, but waited until Harry had walked through the room and headed into the playroom before answering. "Exactly. Not to mention that Molly anxious to meet him."

"I know she is." Minerva sighed, bemused. "She's written me several times already, asking when she'll get to meet him."

Albus chuckled as he kissed her temple. "She can meet him at his birthday party."

"I like that idea." Minerva turned her head and captured his lips in a warm kiss.

The moment was interrupted by a young voice. "Mum, will you play with me?"

"To be continued," Minerva told Albus before rising and going into the playroom with Harry. Behind her, Albus rose and took their plates into the kitchen.

* * *

Together, the small family planned a birthday party to remember. Harry taught his parents several Muggle party games and they, in turn, taught him several Wizarding party games. After much discussion, they decided to play both Muggle and Wizarding games. The three of them chose party decorations and food. Sometimes, Minerva felt like she was dealing with two little boys instead of one little boy and a grown man.

The day of the party arrived soon enough. Nothing truly earth-shaking happened, but Minerva and Albus were pleased that Harry was so happy. He and Ron took an immediate liking to each other and little Ginny just ended up tagging along after the two boys because Molly told Ron to, "Keep an eye on your sister."

The Weasley twins, Fred and George, had a grand time exploring the cottage and had to be removed from several places they shouldn't have been in the first place. Percy preferred to sit with the adults and listen to them as they chatted. Bill and Charlie, for the most part, kept an eye on their younger siblings.

Of the adults, Arthur, Molly, and Arabella were the only ones who hadn't known of Albus and Minerva's marriage. When informed of the marriage, Arabella's only comment was, "Took you two long enough."

"I'm so happy for you two!" was Molly's response as she hugged Minerva.

Minerva hugged her back with a laugh as Arthur shook Albus' hand. "Congratulations, both of you. May I kiss the bride?"

"Yes, you may," Minerva offered her cheek, which Arthur kissed while Molly hugged Albus.

When the children got tired of playing, they gathered in the living room and Harry opened his gifts. He was quite happy and Albus took plenty of pictures, but the best moment came when Minerva brought in the cake and set it front of Harry. "May I make a wish, Mum?"

"Make a wish?" Ron asked from where he sat nearby.

Harry looked at his new friend as he explained. "Before Muggles blow out the candles on their birthday cakes, they make a wish and it'll come true if they blow out all the candles in one breath."

"Go ahead if you like, Harry-lad," Minerva told him. "No one can stop you from wishing."

Grinning, Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and blowing out all six candles in one breath. "What did you wish for, m'boy?"

"I'm not supposed to tell, Dad," Harry replied as Minerva removed the candles and began serving the cake.

"Why not?" Ron asked, scratching his head in a puzzled manner.

Harry turned to his friend again. "Then it won't come true."

"I thought it wouldn't come true if it took more than one breath to blow out the candles," Ron still looked puzzled.

Harry nodded. "But it also won't come true if you say what the wish is."

"Oh, all right, then." Ron shrugged and accepted the piece of cake Minerva handed him.

* * *

When Minerva was tucking Harry in that night, she asked, "How'd you like your party, Harry-lad?"

"It was great!" Harry exclaimed. "Thanks, Mum!"

Minerva smiled as she hugged her son. "You're welcome, Harry-lad."

_A/N2:_ Harry didn't even tell **me** what he wished for. Sorry.


	15. 14 The McGonagall Clan

**14. The McGonagall Clan**

_A/N:_ I knew what I wanted to do a McGonagall family reunion, I just wasn't sure _how_ until earlier this week.

A few days after Harry's birthday party, an owl arrived for Minerva. She opened it and her face grew pale. "Oh, no."

"What is it, my dear?" Albus asked, concerned about her reaction.

Harry looked from one to the other with wide eyes as Minerva held the letter out to Albus. "Look, Albus."

He took the letter and read it quietly. "Your family wishes to hold a reunion. I don't see the problem."

"They must have heard that I've adopted Harry," she replied, sounding distressed as Albus set the letter on the table.

Harry slipped down from his chair and rounded the table to press against Minerva, who automatically wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "My dear, what's wrong with your family meeting Harry? He's a part of it anyway, now that you've adopted him."

"They're going to poke and pry, wanting to know about my life," Minerva told her husband, picking Harry up and setting him on her lap.

Albus stroked Harry's hair and kissed Minerva's temple. "I know you would prefer they didn't, but it would appear you have no choice."

"I know." Minerva sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll just have to grin and bear it."

Albus nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Exactly, although..."

"What is it, Albus?" Minerva lifted her head to look at him.

He hesitated a moment before asking, "Do you wish to keep our marriage secret from them? I can understand the wizarding world at large, but I'm sure we can trust your family not to say a word."

"I was just wondering that the other day and I would gladly tell Mother that we are married," Minerva suddenly smiled. "That would keep her and my sisters from hinting that I should marry."

Albus laughed. "You see? There will be at least some good."

"Does this mean we'll be going?" Harry asked suddenly, startling the two adults.

Minerva laughed and hugged her son. "Yes, Harry-lad. You'll get to meet my family."

"Yay!" Harry hugged Minerva tightly. Albus chuckled and wrapped his arms around both, quite glad to have them in his life.

* * *

Despite her resolve, Minerva was still nervous as she, Albus, and Harry made their way up the drive leading to McGonagall Manor. Albus seemed to sense her nerves and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled up at him in response and turned her attention back in the direction they were going in time to see a girl and boy running towards her. "Aunt Min!"

"Fiona! Sean!" Minerva knelt to catch both in a tight hug. Fiona was ten with curly black hair, smooth golden-brown skin, and dark grey, almost black eyes. Sean was eight, with chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, and warm brown skin. "My, you two have grown!"

Fiona giggled, grinning, as her parents approached. "'Course we have, Aunt Min! I'll be starting at Hogwarts soon!"

"So you will," Minerva replied, smoothing the girl's hair back from her forehead. "I look forward to seeing you there."

A young voice piped up from behind Minerva. "Mum, who are they?"

"Mum?" Fiona and Sean's mother asked, exchanging looks with her husband.

Minerva gave the younger woman a look before turning to her son. "Harry-lad, Albus, I'd like you to meet my great-niece and nephew, Fiona and Sean McBride. Fiona, Sean, my husband and son, Albus and Harry."

"Husband?!" the young woman exclaimed as the three children began to get acquainted. "Since when? Does Mum know?"

Minerva's mouth twitched in a small smile. "Since this spring, Sarai. I'm sure you remember Albus Dumbledore?"

"Of course we remember him," Sarai spoke for herself and her husband, Robert. "I didn't know the two of you were a couple."

Minerva held up a hand to stall further questions. "Sarai, I'd rather discuss this with the entire family present so we only have to tell the family once. If you'll excuse me, I need to go find my mother. "

"Grandma's ensconced in her usual chair," Sarai informed her aunt as the group started up the drive.

Robert finally managed to speak up. "Minerva, you said that Harry is your son?"

"Yes, he is," Minerva nodded, feeling the boy's hand tighten in hers. She squeezed it to reassure him.

Uncharacteristically, Sarai kept silent as her husband continued the questioning. "Have you and Professor Dumbledore been together that long?"

"Please, Robert, call me Albus." The oldest of the group requested. "You're no longer my student."

Sarai rolled her eyes. "That still doesn't answer his question, Uncle Albus."

"We will answer any and all questions when the entire family is gathered together, not a moment before that." Minerva's voice was firm, telling the younger couple that further questions would be futile.

* * *

Once they reached the manor house, Minerva led her husband and son into the sitting room. Her mother sat in a rocker by the fire. "Mother, you remember Albus of course."

"Of course," Diana McGonagall rose from her seat and greeted Albus with a warm hug. He had been good friends with Minerva's father and uncles. "How are you, Albus? What brings you to a McGonagall reunion?"

Minerva looped her arm through her husband's. "He's my husband now, Mother."

"H-husband?" Diana repeated weakly, resuming her sat rather suddenly.

Minerva nodded, holding tightly to Albus' hand. "Yes, Mother. My husband."

"When did you marry?" Diana asked, looking from one to the other.

"During the holidays this past spring," Minerva told her mother, feeling her stomach clenching nervously. Though Diana had been much younger than her own husband, Minerva was not sure if she would be accepting of her own daughter marrying a much older man.

Diana didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity to Minerva, but was only a few moments in reality. "I can't exactly object, since your father was much older than myself."

"Thank you, Mother," Minerva smiled, relieved by Diana's acceptance.

Diana laughed, obviously amused. "What are you thanking me for, Minerva? You haven't needed my permission for decades."

"It still means a lot to me to have your approval," Minerva answered earnestly.

Diana waved it off. "Tish tosh, Minerva. Where's this grandson you acquired before you were married?"

"Come here, Harry-lad," Minerva coaxed her son, who'd taken refuge behind Albus. "Come meet your grandmother."

Harry hesitantly approached Diana, the two looking each other over. Diana was the first to speak. "Hello, there, Harry. I'm your grandma."

"Hullo, Grandmother," Harry greeted her, ducking his head shyly.

She tutted and glanced up at her daughter. "Grandma will be just fine, Laddie. Come sit on my lap and tell me all about how your Mum and Dad got together."

"They've always been together," Harry answered, sounding a little confused.

Minerva covered her face with her hands while Albus chuckled. "She wants to know how your mother and I came to be married, m'boy."

"Oh." Harry thought for a moment. "Well, Mum adopted me in time for Christmas and Dad was always there. It just felt like we've been a family from the start."

Diana hugged him tightly. "You have more family than your mum and dad, you know."

"I do?" Harry asked, his eyes growing wide.

Diana nodded, matching Harry's solemnity. "Yes, and they should be arriving any time now."

* * *

With those words, Minerva's family began to trickle into the sitting room. There was Sarai and Robert with Fiona and Sean, of course. Sarai's parents, Artemis and Michael Kettleburn, found seats near their daughter and son-in-law. Galatea sat near her sister, with her husband, Henry Vector. Their twins, Victoria and Grant, sat nearby with their spouses (Blake and Kim) while their children (Carol, Norma, and Victor) romped around with the other children. Shortly after Andrew's wife, Billie, had died, he'd found it hard to attend the reunions, but he'd been drawn to Elizabeth, Duncan's widowed wife, and she to him. After a rather long courtship, they had married and now had two children of their own, Chris and Richard, to go with Elizabeth and Duncan's daughter, Melissa, and Andrew and Billie's daughter, Allison. Arabella sat with her daughter, Shawna, and granddaughter, Claire.

Doing some quick mental math, Albus calculated that there were four generations represented in the group. Five if he counted himself as part of a separate generation, which he didn't. Of those four, Diana was the only member of her generation present, as her husband had died several years earlier. The next generation consisted of nine people: Artemis, Michael, Galatea, Henry, Andrew, Elizabeth, Arabella, Minerva, and Albus (despite the fact that he was old enough to be _Diana's_ father). The generation following Minerva's was even large, made up of eleven people: Sarai, Robert, Victoria, Blake, Grant, Kim, Melissa, Allison, Chris, Richard, and Shawna. The last generation was still growing up, so there were no spouses to take into account just yet, but it was still fairly large, with seven people in it: Fiona, Sean, Carol, Norma, Victor, Claire, and now Harry.

"Are we feeling a little overwhelmed?" Minerva asked from her place beside Albus.

"Just a little," he admitted to her, holding her hand in his.

Minerva squeezed his hand. "You know everyone here. You've taught most of us, or been Headmaster. Mother adores you and Harry is having a lot of fun with his cousins."

"He is?" Albus looked in the direction Minerva indicated to see Sean, Victor, and Harry playing with each other in a corner of the room. "So he is."

Before Minerva could make a comment in reply, Diana cleared her throat. "Technically, this is a family reunion, but I do believe everyone present would like to know more about the fact that Minerva is now married to Albus Dumbledore." Murmurs broke out amongst the adults at this announcement. Galatea and Artemis immediately began whispering together. "Before we wander off to individual pursuits, does anyone have questions they'd like answered?"

"I do, Mother," Artemis immediately replied. Diana nodded. "Minnie, how in the _world_ did you keep the fact that you and Uncle Albus were together a secret from your family?"

Albus felt Minerva's spine stiffen and squeezed her shoulders in an attempt to help her keep calm. "I didn't, Temmi. Albus and I didn't start anything until early this year. We decided to marry quickly because neither of us could imagine being without the other."

"Then where did Harry come from?" Michael asked in his slow, deep voice. "You said you'd adopted him from a distant cousin, but I don't believe there is one."

Albus had wondered when this question would come up and wondered how Minerva would handle it.


	16. 15 Growing Up

**15. Growing Up**

_A/N:_ Thanks to Cielita for all her help with this one.

Surprisingly, it was Diana who answered, not Minerva. "Actually, Michael, Minerva and the others _do_ have distant cousins." Michael, Henry, and Billie all looked surprised by this news. "Their uncle David moved away when I married because he didn't want to see me married to a much older man. Though why Minerva was contacted instead of one of you, I'll never know."

"They'd heard of Min, Mum," Arabella contributed. "They knew of her, but not myself or the others."

Minerva breathed a silent sigh of relief, quite glad that that question had been answered without too much scrambling on her part. Galatea fired the next shot. "How can we be sure that you adopted Harry? You might have been keeping him secret for the last five or so years."

"Why are people so convinced that Harry is our biological son?" Minerva demanded, exasperated. "I didn't even meet Harry until this past December. Is that so hard to understand?"

Albus wrapped an arm around Minerva's shoulders, murmuring soothingly to her. "Minerva, he looks very much like he could be our son biologically as well as legally, naturally people wonder."

"Gallie, I was with Min when she met Harry," Arabella added. "Trust me, he's adopted."

Harry abandoned his new playmates to sit beside Minerva. "Is being adopted that bad?"

"No, Harry-lad," Minerva replied, gathering her son to her and kissing the top of his head. "Never think that."

Harry cuddled against Minerva as the questioning continued. "How exactly did you two end up getting married?"

"When Minerva told me she would be adopting Harry, I offered to help her raise him," Albus replied, looking at Michael. "You probably noticed that, Michael."

The large man nodded, smiling. "Yes, it was hard to miss how close you and Min seemed to be with Ro commenting on it every chance she could."

"Indeed." Albus nodded his agreement. "We came to realize that we were very much a family already." At this point, he looked at his wife. "Minerva and I decided that marriage was the next logical step and I have never regretted that decision."

Albus and Minerva shared a soft kiss that conveyed better than words how they felt about each other. "Obviously, Michael didn't know of your marriage. Are you two trying to keep it quiet?"

"For the time being, yes," Minerva responded to Artemis' question. "Eventually, people will find out, but don't expect to see an announcement in _The Daily Prophet_."

There was a general sound of acknowledgement before Diana announced. "I think that's enough for today, time for some fun!"

* * *

The next few days were rather nice. Minerva enjoyed spending time with her family now that they weren't hinting that she should get married. Albus endeared himself to his new in-laws even further. Harry, for his part, loved playing with his cousins. They were much more fun than Dudley. Before they returned home, they were invited to visit with every one of Minerva's siblings, as well as her nieces and nephews. "That went rather well, don't you think?"

"Yes, I enjoyed not having a hint dropped that I should be married," Minerva agreed with her husband as the three of them walked along the drive leading from the McGonagall home.

Albus chuckled, kissing Minerva's temple. "As am I, my dear."

"Why would they hint that you should be married when you are, Mum?" Harry asked, glancing up at his parents curiously.

Minerva ruffled his hair as she replied, "Before I married your father, my mother and sisters would always ask when I was getting married whenever I saw them. I eventually stopped visiting so I wouldn't have to listen to their nagging."

"Now she doesn't have to worry about that," Albus added as they came to a stop outside the gates.

Harry giggled just before they were whisked back to Leómann Cottage by portkey.

* * *

The next several years seemed to fly by for the small family. The teachers at the school provided Harry's primary education. Mysteriously, they each had an hour free every day in which they had time to teach Harry math, English, history, and so on. Severus wasn't happy with the arrangement, but grudgingly went along with the plan. Harry truly flourished under the care of his new parents and they discovered so much about themselves and their son as he grew up.

One thing they learned that was quite unsettling for all involved was the fact that Harry was a Parseltongue. Shortly after Harry's ninth birthday, the three of them were walking through the woods behind Leómann Cottage when a loud hiss stopped them in their tracks. Minerva, who happened to be in the lead, froze when she spotted the large snake in front of her. She couldn't move as it slithered closer to her. "Harry, stay back."

"No." Harry squeezed next to his Mum on the path and opened his mouth. The series of hisses and sibilant sounds that emerged caused Minerva to jump badly, startling the snake. Harry didn't stop making the sounds, his eyes on the snake. Finally, the snake turned and slithered off into the forest. Turning to his parents with a smile, it faded when he saw the looks on their faces. "What?" He looked from one to the other, worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

Albus was the first to recover, clasping his son's shoulder. "No, m'boy, no. You just gave your mother and I a bit of a fright there."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at them curiously. "I told the snake to go away and leave Mum alone."

Minerva had recovered from her fright, both of the snake and of realizing her son was a Parseltongue, by now and hugged him tightly. "It's all right, Harry-lad. Let's go back to the house and we'll explain more fully."

"All right." The family returned to the cottage in silence.

Albus sat down on the sofa while Harry sprawled on the floor in front of it and Minerva retrieved a book Harry recognized quite well. It was the one he'd wanted to read four years ago. Minerva handed the book to Harry before sitting down beside her husband on the sofa. They watched quietly as the boy read the book, which was the story of how Harry had defeated Voldemort. When he finished, he looked at them with an unspoken question in his eyes. "Yes, Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived is you."

"That's why you changed my appearance and my name," Harry murmured, his gaze falling on the book in his hands. "So I wouldn't be seen as a celebrity."

Minerva nodded. "Exactly. You wouldn't have had a chance at a normal childhood if everyone in the castle knew you were Harry Potter. It was the only way we could think of for you to grow up without having to deal with all the fame and publicity."

"Why did you leave me with the Dursleys, though?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other. "Why didn't you take me in right from the start?"

Albus sighed heavily, suddenly looking old. "That was my decision, m'boy. Your mother gave her life to protect you, Harry, and that protection is what caused the curse that had killed so many before to rebound off you and onto Voldemort." Minerva suppressed a shudder at the name. "I wanted to take advantage of that protection that resides within your very blood and the only way to do that was to leave you with your aunt and uncle." He paused, clearing his throat. "I didn't expect them to welcome you with open arms, since your aunt and uncle have never liked the wizarding world. However, I didn't expect them to abandon you. By doing so, the protection afforded you by your mother's blood was broken. Staying with the Dursleys wouldn't protect you any more and would probably have harmed you had you stayed with them. That is why I had no objection to Minerva adopting you. If she hadn't, I probably would have myself."

"Then I would have helped you raise him, Albus," Minerva inserted quietly.

He smiled and covered her hand with his. "So, you see, Harry, I left you with the Dursleys to protect you. Had there been another option at the time, I would have taken it."

"I think I understand," Harry answered quietly, absently tracing the title of the book, which was _The Boy Who Lived_. "I'm glad you told me, but what does this have to do with me talking to the snake?"

Albus sighed again. "The ability to speak with snakes, called Parseltongue, is a rare gift. The most recent known Parseltongue is Voldemort. It's quite possible that, when he tried to kill you, some of his abilities were transferred to you, including Parseltongue."

"All right, that makes sense." Harry set the book aside. "Is there something wrong with being a Parseltongue?"

Minerva shook her head. "Not exactly, Harry-lad, but the ability has traditionally been associated with the Dark Arts. Salazar Slytherin was a Parseltongue himself. We don't wish you to be ashamed of yourself and your abilities, but please try not to speak it in front of others."

"All right." Harry nodded, seeming to accept this. "Thank you for telling me all this, but I need to think right now."

Albus leaned forward to clasp his son's shoulder. "That's quite all right, m'boy. Take all the time you need, but remember that we're here should you need someone to speak to."

"Thanks, Dad." Standing, Harry hugged Albus and Minerva before turning and leaving the room.

Still sitting on the sofa, Minerva burrowed into her husband's embrace, wanting the comforting reassurance of his embrace after what they'd discussed with Harry and the encounter with the snake. Albus gladly held her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. It was a long time before either of them moved.

* * *

That night, Albus was abruptly awakened from a sound sleep. Wondering what had woken him up, his gaze landed on his wife when her foot made contact with his shin. Looking at her, he realized she was in the throes of a nightmare, tossing and turning while mumbling under her breath, "No, please! Not Harry! Don't kill him! No!"

"Minerva, wake up." Albus shook her shoulder. She tossed her head and thrashed more wildly.

After several more attempts, she woke with a start. "Oh, Albus! It was horrible!" She flung herself into his arms, sobbing. He enfolded her in his arms and held her as she cried, rubbing her back soothingly and murmuring nonsense words of comfort.

"Dad? What's wrong with Mum?" Harry stood in the doorway, wearing his dressing gown over his pajama pants.

Albus gestured for Harry to join them before answering. "She had a bad dream, m'boy."

"Really bad?" Harry asked, climbing on to the bed to hold Minerva.

Minerva was still shaking, but her sobs had faded. "I dreamt that I was in Lily's place." At Harry's confused look, she explained, "Lily is your mother and James is your father." Harry nodded and Minerva continued. "Anyway, I was in her place, trying to protect you from V-Voldemort. Naturally, he killed me anyway, but it was so real and I didn't want him to go after you. I knew you would live, but I just, I didn't want him to even go near you." Her eyes were shimmering with tears when she looked at her son. "I may not have given birth to you, Harry-lad, but I couldn't stand to lose you."

"Aw, Mum." Harry blushed, ducking his head.

Minerva laughed. "It's true, Laddie. I love you as if I'd given birth to you."

"I'm glad, Mum." Harry hugged her. "Very glad."

Albus watched as Minerva hugged her son back. "M'boy, why don't you join us for the rest of the night?"

"Join you?" Harry asked, surprise slowly being overtaken by delight. "Really."

Minerva flashed a grateful look at her husband as Harry scrambled under the covers. Since Minerva was the one who'd had a bad dream, she found herself sandwiched between her son and husband. Comfortably snuggled together, the family went back to sleep. None of them had bad dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
